Dragged Away From all They Know
by Kouseki-Tsukimono
Summary: When a group of exorcists and shinigami are taken from their home worlds, can they somehow found out how they got there and subsequently find a way home? and what relation does the girl in the mental asylum have to do with it?
1. Prologue Girl with a Curse

**Ok, so this is my first written down fan fiction. Plenty run around in my head but don't like the look of a computer screen. Anyways... Don't be too mean pleeeease but if I get any flames, I'll use them to burn my annoying evil brother and make myself a better writer ( because obviously the two events are linked). But anyway I'm rambling, tell me if I ramble, I need to stop.**

**Well, please enjoy, it's only the prologue so little sense will be there at the moment but I swear it will make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Bleach or D. Gray Man (damn it).**

***Adding a quick note here that later on we have some slight shounen ai between Ichigo and Allen, soz for not doing this earlier Akuma-beast-16 and any others that happened to read this without knowing, but it's not the main focus of the story.*  
**

Dragged Away from All They Know

Prologue-Girl with a Curse

Ash blonde curtains of hair fall across her face, hiding the pain so obviously showing. Pale hands with long, thin fingers clutch at the sides of her head as her control is lost and a piercing scream tears itself from her throat. She doesn't notice as the door to her room is thrown open, swarms of nurses entering with sedatives and restraints to prevent the girl from doing herself harm. All she feels is pain while her sight is filled with the terrible images from her mind, the desperate fighting that was going on in some place far from the room the girl had inhabited for the past five years, since she first lost her sight to the scenes of other's lives.

Just before her clouded sapphire eyes closed, she wished with all her being that the people known as 'Exorcists', which she had followed in her mind's eye for the past years, would be taken from the terrible war they were bound to now.

The girl dragged her eyes open, even though she knew she would see nothing, about ten hours later. She was surprised to not see the 'Exorcists' in her mind's eye as she woke, but instead see the people known as 'Shinigami', which she hadn't seen for the past month. She was used to cycles between the two groups but it was normally three months before the switch.

She briefly worried if something had happened to the 'Exorcists' before mentally berating herself for worrying over a delusion.

"Saeko," a familiar voice called through the door, "You awake?"

"Yes Doctor More," the girl answered quietly, pushing the images in her mind's eye to the back of her mind to let her concentrate on what was being said in reality.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Setsuna, we've known each other for over five years. Anyway, will you tell me what happened last night? Or anything strange going on in that head of yours?"

"You mean strang_er_. It's hardly normal to see the lives of others who don't exist and from that have no real sight. But, that's not the point is it?" She flashed a smile at the tall, black haired man before continuing, "Last night I saw something terrible...You know those I call 'Exorcists'?" A nod was all the response she got with a hand gesturing for her to go on, the man's emerald eyes never leaving her face.

"It's a month into their cycle but a war was in motion where they were. Last night, I saw them fighting and dying. I couldn't stand it and it hurt, physically hurt, but all I could do was wish they would be taken from the war, maybe be brought here, maybe somewhere else, anywhere but there. And now I don't see them, I should for another two months, but the cycle's already changed."

Saeko fell silent, suddenly tired again. The doctor could see this and just told her to get some rest and he'd come back later.

She woke screaming, seeing the war the 'Shinigami' were fighting. Again, she was sedated and restrained while she wished for the removal of the 'Shinigami' from their war.

The next time she woke a short high pitched scream left her, but it was for a different reason now. The previously blind, cloudy, sapphire eyes were now wide, bright and sparkling, and seeing everything...

**Soooo... is it any good? Should I continue or just leave it in my head with the others?**

**And tell me if it makes no sense I'll try to explain or alter it or something**

**Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. May wait till I get a review. Please r&r and I'll continue writing and give you a cookie, I like making cookies. Give you one if you review =)**

**Kouseki-Tsukimono**


	2. Chapter 1 Vanishing

**Thanks to.-RINGY rina-. for being my first reviewer, I got inspiration to write chapter 1('cos what else are maths lessons good for?), but don't expect all chapters to get up so quickly, my inspiration is a tricky thing to hold onto. I also taunt my brother with the fact I have a review and he doesn't, mwahahahah. Ehem, anyways, enjoy the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own D. Gray Man or Bleach (I know a few changes I'd make if I did)**

**Now rated T for swearing**

Chapter 1 – Vanishing

Allen felt like he was suffocating in that terrible black bubble that surrounded him. But he ignored all feeling, ignored the fact that even if he did get out, Tyki would still be there, waiting to fight him, to play with him 'till bored when he would kill him. Allen concentrated on the sole thought of needing to save his friends, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Kanda, even Chaoji whom he'd known for less than a day. But he knew that whatever he had to do, first he would have to get out, no matter what waited on the outside, no matter what would happen to him in order to make it happen.

Outside the bubble, Lenalee despaired. She saw what Road was doing to Lavi, even though she couldn't see what he did. In frustration at her helplessness, she kicked at the side of the transparent, die-like box she was trapped in with Chaoji. She glanced over to the similar box Lavi was in, before turning back to the bubble that trapped Allen.

She saw Tyki sink into the bubble and called out to Allen, knowing it was useless but not caring.

Allen ignored the comments from Tyki, who stood behind him, concentrating on breaking out of the bubble he thought of as hell. His strength grew rapidly, causing Tyki to step back in surprise. The bubble burst as a scream echoed throughout the ark. High pitched and terrified, it was the scream of a girl, no more than fifteen. Everyone froze, wondering where it came from. After a couple of minutes the scream was cut short and a deep, cloying blackness swallowed them. A 'What the fuck?' was heard before light once more spilled over the crumbling ark, revealing the two Noah and the absence of three exorcists and a normal human. The Noah stared for a few seconds before the clutches of unconsciousness took them.

* * *

A day later, in another world, and time, Ichigo Kurosaki was having similar thoughts on his purpose as Allen. He fought desperately against Grimmjow, not letting his desperation show, his hollow mask covering his face, making his eyes black with yellow irises and his bright orange hair stick out more than normal. He thought of Orihime who stood watching him, terrified of his mask, but still hoping for him to win as losing meant death, with Nel by her side. He also thought on the friends that came with him, Rukia who was fighting the Nine Espada, Aaroniero, Renji and Uryuu fighting Szayel Aporro Granz, the Eight Espada, Chad whose power he could no longer feel. He also gave a fleeting thought to his family that would lose him, without knowing what had become of him, if he died here. He spared no more thoughts and focused on the enemy in front of him.

Orihime looked over the mass of broken, leaning pillars that lay over the battlefield, evidence of the damage Grimmjow and Ichigo were causing each other. She held the trembling hand of Nel, who feared for Ichigo but knew she could do nothing, and felt the trembling reiatsu of her friends as they fought their own battles. She cursed her own weakness, her lack of power to do anything to help, and the fact that her friends were being hurt because of her, that if she had not come to Hueco Mundo, they wouldn't have followed her and had to fight opponents stronger than themselves.

The same scream that had echoed around the ark was now heard throughout Hueco Mundo. Ichigo's first reaction was to look at Orihime, but the sound came not from her mouth or Nel's, and it most certainly didn't come from Rukia, but seemed to come from all around, no fixed point of origin. Just as before the scream was cut short and darkness enveloped them, it was such a thick darkness that no one could see anything, no matter how good their eyesight or control of reiatsu to form light.

Light slowly seeped back into the world revealing the lack of Shinigami, humans and Nel. A loud 'Damnit' came from Grimmjow before unconsciousness' overcame those left in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Saeko blinked slowly, taking in the blandness of her room that she had not seen before. Doctor More sat in a chair across from her, examining her eyes, which had started seeing again as suddenly as they had stopped.

Well, I can see nothing wrong with your eyes. We'll keep you here for a couple of weeks to make sure you don't start seeing things again, if not then you'll be free to go..." He stopped, watching for her reaction. After years of disuse, her eyes revealed little, but it was still obvious that she was troubled.

The doctor sighed softly before going on.

"We're doing all we can to find your family, and even if we don't find them, we won't just turn you out onto the streets for the demons, they won't get anyone else if we can help it." He smiled kindly at her before getting up to leave her with her thought for a while.

When the door had clicked shut behind him, Saeko stood and moved over to the window. She stared out at the children that played in the hospital's extensive gardens. She wondered if their families had abandoned them there too, or whether they visited them, cared about them at all.

Saeko quickly brushed such thoughts aside, determined not to let herself cry. She instead turned her thoughts to the 'Exorcists' and 'Shinigami' that she no longer saw. She had the awful thought that it meant they were dead, this simple thought giving her mental images of their horrifying deaths. She huddled into a corner, clutching her head, trying to force the images away until she instead slipped into the welcoming arms of sleep, preparing herself for what horrors may await her even there...

* * *

The doctor left Saeko's room, heading towards the room of records. If was the only room in the hospital that was in a practically permanent state of 'heaped mess'. There was only one person in the city that could possibly know where the right information in there was, Ryôsuke Sasaki. Setsuna was one of the few who liked him as a friend, whereas most avoided him as much as possible.

This time though, there was little time for small talk, so Setsuna just quickly went through the pleasantries and asked to have any information on Saeko's family sent to his desk. After this, he went on with his usual rounds of the hospital, giving everyone what they needed and trying not to let any annoyance, for the more irritating of patients, show.

* * *

**Okays, chapter one done. Tell me if anythings bad, flames are always useful for burning my brother,who is, unfortunately, at the same house as me this weekend. May not be able to do much with him around but i'll try.**

**I may not be able to update for a while as my room is being completely re-done and all my notes will likely be misplaced for a while, aswell as a lack of being able to get at a computer (damn annoying school filtering systems grrrr....)**

**Anyways I'm pondering pairings. Tell me if you want anything in particular and I'll do what I can, I'll give you apology cakes if I can't fit your suggestion in and anyone who reviews gets a cookie like .-RINGY rina-.**

**so r&r and see you soon**

**Kouseki**


	3. Chapter 2 The Unknown

**Thanks again to .-RINGY rina-. for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the cookie. Same to hamohero.**

**Soooooo sorry it took so long to update, veeeerrry busy, school, redecorating room...**

**And people aren't giving me pairings-.- can't write the story properly without them. So think on them as tou read and review telling me the parings so i can write them.**

Chapter 2- The Unknown

The cold arms of unconsciousness slowly eased their hold on the white haired exorcist that lay on the leaf-covered ground.

_Leaves?_ He thought absently as he blinked into wakefulness. Allen bolted upright, remembering what had been happening before, and examined the surrounding area. After he saw Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji still unconscious around him, he noticed the lack of Noah and further out, Krory (unconscious) and Kanda, who was now waking. He quickly looked around again and, sensing no Akuma, he went around checking on the others.

To Allen's surprise everyone seemed fine, only a few rapidly disappearing bruises. Of course he didn't know about Kanda as he'd stalked off as soon as he was fully awake.

Lavi was the next to wake, His lone, green eye immediately taking in everything around him. He propped himself up against a tree to wait for the others to join them in consciousness.

After half an hour Krory shot up, looking very confused, like something was missing that should have been there. He soon calmed down and also settled down to wait, There was a silent knowing that went between them, acknowledging the fact it would be easier to wait for everyone to wake before trying to make sense of what had happened, rather than trying to explain any hypothesise every time another woke.

Lenalee and Chaoji woke soon after, causing the others to gather with them. Lenalee was the first to speak,

"Where's Kanda? Didn't he come too?" Lavi, Krory and Chaoji all looked blank, having still been unconscious when he left, so Allen was the one to answer her,

"He was here, but left soon after he woke. He'll probably be back soon though," he added quickly, thinking on how much Lenalee always seemed to care about everyone else before herself but was also hit the hardest when something happened to them.

"But where exactly is here? and how did we get to be here in the first place?" Krory was the one to voice the questions in everyone's heads. More blank looks were shared but Allen was included in this group.

They looked towards Lavi as, being a bookman, he was the one most likely to have any clue as to their whereabouts.

"Well..." he started buying some time to gather any rational ideas together, "It would appear that some outside force has transported us to this place which seems to be outside the Ark, due to the stability of the area..." He trailed off after his super-speed ramble and looked at the faces that were still just as blank as before. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the clashing of swords that came from relatively nearby.

* * *

Ichigo woke suddenly, in an instant he was standing, looking around warily. He stood in a clearing of the forest with Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime and Nel heaped around it. Chad was starting to stir, slowly working his way back to consciousness, Nel and Orihime were snoring softly, Uryuu was sprawled next to Renji the two of them twitching in their sleep and Rukia was peaceful, making neither move nor sound.

Chad sat himself up and, noticing the situation, settled down to wait.

Nel shot up soon afterwards and launched herself at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground and calling out a loud "Itsygo!" which startled Renji from his slumber. He looked around wildly for the source of the noise that he noticed to be the loudly crying Nel that was fusing herself to Ichigo's arm.

An irritated "tch" was heard as Kanda lifted himself from the ground, just outside the clearing, where he had previously been in a half-sleep.

Renji was the one to draw his Zanpakuto asking the identity of the newcomer, as Ichigo was incapacitated by the small arrancar that stuck to him.

Kanda ignored the question, turning round and beginning to stalk off. Renji flash stepped in front of him, pointing Zabimaru at his chest.

"I asked who you were." The statement hung between them, caught between the glares that were passing from one to the other.

Somewhere between glares, Mugen found it's way into Kanda's hand, mirroring Zabimaru's position. It didn't stay there long, knocking the other sword away with enough force to make Renji recoil. He recovered quickly to see Kanda moving away once more.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Kanda turned and narrowed his eyes as he dodges the strange blade that could have cut him in half. He blocked the next attack but was pushed back by the power in the attack. A loud "RENJI!" was heard from the clearing as Rukia roused herself from sleep to keep everyone under control.

The spiky-haired redhead froze at the sound of her voice, the sheer volume of Rukia's shout shocked Uryuu into consciousness.

Before anything more could be said, a strange group of five teenagers burst into the clearing, stopping as they saw the odd group there and noticed Kanda standing defensively on the other side of Renji.

Orihime finally woke up as if it was the beginning of any old day, having slept through all the commotion like a log.

Allen and Ichigo, each at the head of their respective parties, glanced at each other across the clearing, turned to the melee erupting in the centre, and then back to gaze at each other. Ichigo saw a small, almost childish-looking person, seemingly defenceless, but for the scar on his face and the sadness in his eyes, he would be cute. This however did not stop the blush creeping up his face. In contrast, Allen saw a strong and muscled warrior, the kimono Ichigo wore having been ripped open to expose his muscles. A similar hot flush appeared on Allen's cheeks.

Then a clash of katanas snapped them out of their mutual adoration to run between the fighters and halt the duel.

_Allen PoV_

"Moyashi, move or I swear you will never get taller" spoke Kanda to Allen, slowly, softly and dangerously. From behind the ginger-haired interloper came very loud shouts along the lines of "Move yourself Ichigo, I don't care who he is I'M GONNA FINISH HIM!"

Allen wasn't focussed on the seething pile of Kanda before him, but rather on how much the ginger-haired stranger had to work out to get abs like his... He was snapped out of his reverie by the activation of his akuma eye, sensing two inhuman presences.

Kanda and the rest of the exorcists stepped back to allow Allen to search for akuma, and his eye noticed two things. The first was what appeared to be a five year old girl in a ragged green robe with half a skull on her head, the other made his mouth hang open and his heart beat faster. A monochrome version of 'his' ginger swordsman walked out of the bushes on one side of the clearing.

_Ichigo PoV_

As the only one of the shinigami to be facing the copy, Ichigo was the first to have his jaw hit the floor. Rukia and Renji turned around simultaneously, their jaws also falling into the leaves. The group of strangers were flicking their eyes between Ichigo and his monochrome counterpart, confusion evident on their features.

Nel was the first to comment,

"THERE IS TWO ITSYGOS?" She grabbed onto Ichigo's arm, fixing his jaw back into place, and starred questioningly up at him.

Ichigo looked around at everyone seeing the same question in everyone's face, except for Chad, whose expression never changes.

Rukia and Renji replaced their jaws and turned to Ichigo for an explanation.

_General PoV_

Allen activated his innocence, fingers lengthening to blades, a white cloak with silver mask settling round his shoulders. He didn't know who the interloper was, or why he looked so much like Ichigo, but he held his arm out ready to strike and was halted by the shinigami moving to confront it.

* * *

**Again sorry for the lateness of this update.**

**I'm sorry for what i did to Allen and Ichigo, couldnt resist**

**please r&r, all flames are used to burn my annoying evil brother.**

**Kouseki**


	4. Chapter 3 Discovery

**Thanks to all reviewers for reviewing, enjoy the cookies (if anyone wants a particular type of cookie tell me when you review=) )  
And i apologise to .-RINGY rina-. for the yaoi but i couldn't resist.**

**Anyways, I know i took ages to update but it's not easy when juggling GCSEs, learning a part for the school production of Sweeny Todd, unpacking stuff back into my room after it was redecorated and only getting a couple of hours on the computer each day because of my annoying mum.**

**But I'm rambling again, I'll try to stop rambling so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or DGM, only the plot of this story, Saeko, Setsuna and Ryosuke.**

_Chapter 3 – Discovery_

Ichigo reached for Zangetsu, trying to ignore the racing of his heart as he looked at the white-haired exorcist. He felt relieved when Allen lowered his arm. Allen felt torn between his duty to destroy the akuma and the new found love he had found for the spiky, orange haired Shinigami that was, for some reason, protecting the akuma.

Lavi decided that this was the best time to recommend that everyone should sit down and actually introduce themselves. The others quickly agreed except for Renji and Kanda who were still having a glaring contest, though it seemed Kanda would soon win (He had years of practice on his icy glare even though Renji was older).

Lavi quickly went through the introductions on his side, each of them giving a quick 'hi', not Kanda, he stuck with the usual 'tch'. Rukia made the introductions for her side, most giving a 'hello', Sado just gave a half-wave and Renji continued to glare at Kanda, for which he got a forceful punch on the head from Rukia, who until that point had seemed like quite a sweet person to the exorcists.

Afterwards Rukia looked to Ichigo for an explanation of the monochrome look-alike that had just been sitting at the edge of the group throughout the introductions.

"Well, er..."

* * *

An hour was taken, trying to explain about Ichigo's hollow. Further hours were used to explain to the exorcists about shinigami and hollows, and for the exorcists to explain about themselves, akuma and innocence. By the time all was finished it had passed from mid-morning to the dark of night.

Lavi, being the bookman he is, was the only one who could actually start a fire without matches, so that was left to him as he absorbed all information that was given.

After the conclusions of the explanations, everyone headed off to find a comfortable spot nearby in order to sleep. Nel, being the child she is, had already fallen asleep in Orihime's arms.

Ichigo and Allen were almost the last to fall asleep, the latter using Ichigo as a pillow, much to the annoyance of Hichigo who, because of it, was directing many thoughts of agonizing deaths at Allen. Eventually he too succumbed to sleep's embrace.

* * *

Morning came far too soon for Allen's liking, being happy using Ichigo as a pillow, but the waves of hatred that seemed to be directed at him were too hard to ignore.

He looked round to see the Ichigo look-alike glaring at him like he'd just ripped the guy's arm off or something. Allen turned away and returned to trying to ignore the hatred radiating off the albino. Concentrating instead on seeing if any other akuma were nearby, or akuma-like things as the one glaring at him, and the child that continued to snore loudly in Orihime's arms, were.

Feeling Allen's movements, Ichigo soon roused himself from his dreams. He noticed the glaring Hichigo and figured out what had woken Allen when dawn was only just breaking, it's doubtful that anyone can sleep through a Hichigo death-glare.

The other exorcists started to wake themselves with the dawn, forcing the carrot-top shinigami and albino exorcist to part, neither being quite ready to tell everyone about their feelings to one another. Although Lavi almost instantly noticed the small looks passing between the two, but choosing to keep quiet about it, thinking that it will be revealed to the others when they think they're ready.

The shinigami woke soon after with Chad and Uryuu close behind and Chaoji half an hour after. Nel and Orihime continued to snore, oblivious of all around them.

By mid-morning the shinigami and exorcists had scouted the area and found a small town nearby, having left Chad, Uryuu and Chaoji to keep an eye on the still sleeping girls. Nel finally woke up on their return, successfully waking Orihime by accidentally hitting the girl in the chin with her mask as she stretched.

With nothing there to pack up before leaving, the group left the large clearing and headed towards where Renji had said the town was.

* * *

"Okay, you're free to go if you want, but you can always stay if you've nowhere to go," Setsuna spoke kindly to Saeko, who was finally deemed completely sane. She nodded quickly before grabbing her small suitcase of belongings and walking swiftly away from the place that had been her home for the past five years. She knew enough of life to get by, but knew little of the real outside world having not even seen it in her time at the hospital, and her parents having been overly protective beforehand. With her sixteenth birthday in two weeks, she had high spirits for her first, solo venture into the world.

The inn that rested on the outskirts of town allowed her to stay there if she helped around, she was happy to do most jobs as long as she had somewhere to stay and a steady income.

But the owners were a little wary of her, knowing that she had been blind in the mental hospital until recently. So it didn't seem to surprise them much when, at the appearance of an odd group of travellers, she found herself unconscious.

* * *

The group of shinigami, exorcists, humans and hollows finally found Renji's town after the sun had started to touch the horizon. Unsurprisingly to the shinigami, Renji had gotten lost and taken them in a completely wrong direction.

When they finally arrived, they soon found the inn that rested on the edge of the town and decided to try and use whatever they had on them to buy rooms for a couple of nights. But what happened when they entered was not what they expected. The girl who was clearing up the tables after those who had eaten there looked up at them as they entered, froze and stared for a moment . . . and fell unconscious to the hard wooden floor.

The inn's owners came in soon after and, immediately realising what had happened, led Ichigo, who after being hit by Rukia had lifted the girl from the floor, to a side room with a small bed in it, directing him to lay her on the bed. They told him to leave her until she woke up, when she would give an explanation as to what happened.

The odd little bunch of people were given a free meal by the innkeepers as a welcome to the town, Allen having to try and restrain his huge appetite and try to actually chew his food rather than inhale it. The formerly unconscious girl made her way back into the main room as they were finishing, her ash blonde hair falling across her face, obscuring her bright sapphire eyes.

"Impossible," the almost silently whispered word was all she said as she stood in the door way, watching the group that sat around the room.

"Saeko? What's impossible? They're only travellers." The innkeepers looked at her curiously, wondering what could be wrong with a group of travellers.

"You know how I went blind, seeing things?" She started quietly not letting her eyes wander from the group before her.

"What of it? You're cured of whatever it was aren't you?"

"Yes but, what I saw were other worlds, strange and amazing yet terrifying worlds and in them, I saw these people. Shinigami, exorcists, hollows, other humans with strange powers but all of them exactly like those here now."

* * *

**Sooooo... review please?**

**i know i took ages to update and i apologise but it seems that sports day now has an actual use...to give me time to write my fanfiction, even if only in a notebook.**

**Reviewers get cookies, be specific if you want a specific one, and i'll update when i can**

**only three weeks till the holidays though, then i may be able to write more=)**

**Kouseki Tsukimono**


	5. Chapter 4 Realisations

**My computer lives! Modern technology always failing, cant trust anything modern. Fingers now hurt from excess typing to get this done =) and to try get the next chapy up soon:).**

**Anyways thank you all faithful reviewers for reviewing, hope you enjoy the cookies =) **

**Well I'll see where the plot takes me now, give you something new to read and try to stop rambling so much.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach or DGM only the plot and a few characters I invented for the story.**

_Chapter 4 – Realisations_

_"Yes but, what I saw were other worlds, strange and amazing yet terrifying worlds and in them, I saw these people. Shinigami, exorcists, hollows, other humans with strange powers but all of them exactly like those here now."_

"What?" the one comment voiced the thoughts of all in the room at the time, except for Lavi's as he was too busy thinking of what the statement meant and how it fit into the puzzle of their being in this place.

"Shinigami, the ones in black kimonos with swords, exorcists, those in black coats with silver adornments, hollows, the child with a mask and the albino version of the ginger shinigami and the others are human but with other strange abilities – except for that one, Chaoji, who's just human." Saeko said everything in a simple matter of fact voice, ignored the fact it sounded completely ridiculous.

"Maybe you were released too early from that place, your mind doesn't seem completely whole right now." An innkeeper started towards her while the other headed to the phone in order to call the hospital to readmit her.

Allen placed his hand on the one heading to Seako's arm, stopping the dark brown haired man and his black haired friend. The white haired exorcist rose and walked over to the girl that still stood in the doorway of the side room.

"How do you know this?" was the simple question he asked. The innkeepers just looked at one another thinking that either somehow what she said was true or that all of them were crazy.

"I saw it in my head for the past five years, Allen Walker." She spoke calmly, the shock from before slowly fading from her eyes and shifting itself to Allen's as she spoke his name. It was echoed in the eyes of many in the room, Lavi expertly hiding it with curiosity.

The silence that had followed her statement was finally broken by the innkeepers suggesting that everyone should get a good nights rest. The advice was taken and the group of outsiders were shown to some rooms they could use for the night, payment to be discussed later.

Saeko took refuge in her room, lying awake for a long while thinking on how the shinigami, exorcists, hollows and other humans had gotten into her world from their own, unless perhaps she had got them here, with the desperate wish she had wished only a few weeks past. Sleep finally claimed her as the moon reached its peak in the sky, dreams coming thick and fast into her head, relentless visions of the world, although which world, she could not tell.

* * *

_Creeping, silent, cautiously approaching the clering ahead, not knowing why but feeling that I can't be seen, mustn't be seen by those I look for. I reach a position where I can see them clearly without being seen. I duck away again, just in case they could spot me, my mind racing over what I saw, not fully believing but knowing it to be true._

_"How? Why? What are they even doing here?" I whisper so as not to be heard but still the edge of panic is in my voice. I ran over the sight again, not fully trusting my mind in such a state but even in such a state, the figures are unmistakable. The slicked back brown hair with matching eyes, white clothes and katana of Aizen Sousuke and the ridiculous appearance of the Millennium Earl. Singularly they are a force that could throw the balance of my world but together... it will be destroyed completely._

_Leaving my thoughts I shift, ready to move off but the rustling caused alerts them to my presence. I flee praying it's only a dream i can wake up from, hoping that the union of these two dark forces is only in my imagination. I feel them catching up and myself falling as I lost my concentration on the location of tree roots. Terror overflows, freezing me in my fallen state as they come into view..._

Saeko woke with a cold sweat over her body, the sun just starting to drag itself over the horizon. She quickly showered before changing and starting to prepare the inn for its morning customers, waiting for the owners to get up.

Kanda was the first to emerge from the guest rooms, heading outside to do his morning training. Renji and Rukia arriving soon after to see where the samurai had gone, not fully trusting him quite yet, after the way they had first met.

The owners entered soon after, setting about making breakfast for the travellers.

Allen and Ichigo came down one after the other desperately trying not to stare at each other, Saeko watched them enter wondering how no one else seemed to notice the pink bubbly aura that surrounded the pair. The aura dimmed a little at the loud rumbling coming from Allen's stomach.

"Breakfast in ten minutes," she told them heading upstairs to wake and tell the others. It took a while to wake Nel and Orihime, but she did it with a couple of minutes to fetch the three from outside.

The innkeepers could do nothing but stare at the huge pile of plates that built up in front of Allen as he inhaled enough food for about twenty normal people. The other exorcists were used to his eating habits so were the only ones in the room, apart from Saeko, who weren't staring.

Renji made the comment on all the starers minds, "Where does all that go?"

"Just get used to it, he's always like that," Saeko answered as she carried the pile of plates to the kitchen.

The activation of Allen's cursed eye as Saeko returned for the other plates froze everyone, animation returning with the roar that came soon after.

The word "Hollow," came from the shinigami as the exorcists ran out talking about akuma. The innkeepers and Saeko could only watch the travellers, bar Chaoji, Orihime, Hichigo and Nel, run towards the monsters only a couple of hundred metres from the inn, with its softly creaking sign that read "The Serene Willow".

The group of low level hollows and akuma took little time to be dealt with, but left the travellers with the question of what they were all doing together given that they came from different worlds.

The group returned to find Saeko clutching her head muttering incoherently, her eyes becoming cloudy once more as she slipped into the arms of unconciousness. The black-haired innkeeper lifted Saeko and carried her to her room, his companion thanking the travellers for destroying the monsters that may have destroyed the inn had they not been there. To repay them, the charges for staying were dropped and there would be none for the next night, breakfast and lunch, as well as meals for the day.

* * *

Saeko returned to conciousness only an hour later, her eyes back to normal but knowing that the dream she had the night before, having repeated and extended itself during the hour, was not just a dream but the truth. She also knew that, for now, the demons of her world were fighting against these intruders, ignoring their proposals of an alliance.

She relayed her dream to Lavi and Allen who had waited for her to wake, the others searching the area for any other hollows or akuma.

Slowly the others returned having found nothing but a native demon that had slipped away. The situation was explained to them and groups were figured out to find Aizen and the Millenium Earl, mixing exorcists and shinigami so no matter what popped up, someone would be used to dealing with it, unless it happened to be another native demon.

Saeko managed to get herself roped in by Lavi with the reasoning that her dreams could help find the joined evils and her knowledge of the land and the native demons would also be useful. The innkeepers only let her go when she consented to it, saying that if the two weren't stopped the whole world would suffer even if they would help it by removing the demons.

Lunch was eaten before they left with some provisions provided that should last about a week, even including Allen's appetite which stilled stunned everyone during lunch. The three designated groups separated before entering the town, Lenalee, Kanda, Renji and Rukia skirting around the edge to reach the forest that spread from the east side of the town and headed north to the mountains, dissipating as it reached them. Krory, Chaoji, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu headed back south to search further through the forest they had fist found themselves in. The others would head west after Saeko made a stop back at the hospital to tell Setsuna where she was going and see if he had any info on her family before leaving.

* * *

**Okays, my fingers hurt from typing so much, in the few hours i've had access to a computer since it started working again.**

**Big thanks to anyone who's still reading and reviewing**

**flames are used to burn my brother and any constructive criticism i will try to take into account with the next chapter.**

**Cookies are still given to reviewers, please state preference**

**Till next time**

**Kouseki.**


	6. Chapter 5 Unknown Past

**Thank you AN1M3 for staying a faithful reviewer through my period of inactivity, hope you liked the sugar cookie.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Bleach or DGM**

**And without rambling I give you Chapter 5**

Chapter 5 - Unknown Past

"You're leaving? Where to?" The doctor was surprised, to say the least, at Saeko's sudden decision to leave the town that she had just been able to properly see and live in, when she had seemed content as she was only a week before.

"It's kind of hard to explain." The girl sat calmly in the man's office while he paced around its edges. She pushed the straying strands of ash blonde hair back behind her ears, thinking on how she might tell him about her journey without sounding completely insane.

"PLease try. You seemed so happy when I spoke to you last week." Her mind drew a blank on how to explain, so she just tried with the truth, knowing that it was going to make her sound insane no matter how she phrased it.

"I know this will sound completely mad, but please let me finish before you going thinking of re-admitting me." She quickly went through an abbreviated version of what had happened, meeting the ones she'd been following in her mind, the dream and plan to stop whatever Aizen and the Millennium Earl were plotting. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes as the doctor absorbed what she had said.

"You were right, it does sound mad and I think we may have let you out of here too early with the excitement caused by your returned sight. Let's get you back to your room and let you sleep on this." She yanked her arm out of the grip he had made with the last sentence.

"I'm not hallucinating, there are five of them outside, just talk to them, they'll tell you I'm not making this up." She struggled against the new hold he had on her, terrified of the thought of having to stay in the hospital again after the five years she'd already spent there, thinking she was completely nuts.

"Really?" the sarcasm was almost dripping from his words, "Then show me this 'Allen' from your past hallucinations, with his so called 'anti-akuma weapon' known as 'innocence'. Can't you just accept that he's nothing more than a delusion?" By now he was staring into her face, silently pleading with her to accept it and move on.

"Tell him yourself that he's a delusion, see what he thinks of the idea." His hopes that she would ssee his truth were shattered with that sentence. He followed her to the entrance, ready to grab her if she tried to run after he confirmed that these people she saw were just figments of her imagination.

BUt this was soon forgotten as he froze upon seeing her speaking to a strangely dressed group of four teenagers with a young child that had a strange bone-like mask on her head. Two of the teens appeared to be twins, practically identical apart from the clothes and one had ginger hair with brown eyes, while the other was albino with yellow eyes that had black sclera that the doctor could find no logical explanation for. He unfroze as he noticed Saeko heading back to him, leading the other white haired teen. Seeing the white hair, grey eyes and slightly ragged scar down the left side of the face, he remembered the description Saeko had given of the exorcist 'Allen Walker' from her five year hallucinations.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker, Saeko said you needed some conformation on her story of why she's leaving. Is there some way I can help?" The doctor shook the offered hand, replying quickly.

"I'm Doctor Setsuna More, would I be able to see your left arm, that should give all the conformation I need as long as Saeko's descriptions from the past five years are accurate." Allen agreed, removing his glove and rolling up his sleeve, revealing to the doctor the smooth black arm with segmented and clawed fingers and four red arrowheads making the shape of a cross on the back of his hand. With everything settled, Doctor More could see no reason to stop Saeko from going where she needed to. All he asked of her was that she return safely when all was finished.

The doctor looked on sadly at the leaving forms, wishing he could have had some information on the girls family, so she may have stayed a little longer before vanishing on a probably hopeless quest. Sighing, he returned to work, praying that she would live through this and get the chance to see her family once more.

Ryôsuke took that moment to grab his friend, babbling at high speed, making only the odd word understandable. He dragged the man to the Room of Records, continuously talking, something to do with 'Saeko', 'hidden room', 'demons', and 'killed'.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you repeat that with spaces included?" The doctor had given up trying to make sense of the twenty four year old's superbabble on the way and instead asked about it when they'd got to the room.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well I couldn't remember any records of Saeko's family since I arrived after she did, so I had to look around but turned up nothing and I found this hidden room which was revealed when I leant on this stone here, in the room there were a load of records that were best forgotten but Saeko's were there too because she had been given to the people who raised her by a demon when she was seven years old saying that her memories were sealed for her protection, these people were killed by demons around four years later, a year after Saeko's arrival here but it also said that when she was released she should be returned to the demon, I know don't know why but they seem to need her for something." He took deep breaths to recover from the slightly slower babble that had streamed out at a just understandable rate.

Setsuna was silent, absorbing the information, once more fearing for the girl he'd just let walk away with a group of teens, or younger, from other worlds. He truly believed now that there was no chance he would ever see Saeko again, whether she be killed by the other-worldly threats or taken by the demons of this world.

He swiftly exited the room with a mumbled thanks, leaving the younger of them to stare at the records around him. Ryôsuke gathered the records of Saeko and returned them to their place, resealing the secret room after him, then got back to updating of current records and fetching of information for others, which he had been putting off in the search for the girl's records.

* * *

The girl herself, unawares of the newly discovered records, was quite happy as she was. She walked beside Lavi, a few metres behind the others, talking about random things in her world and discovering that there was another person who noticed Allen and Ichigo's supposedly hidden feelings for each other. They quietly laughed at those in front, knowing that they all seemed to love Ichigo.

The group of six had been walking for a couple of hours, Nel carried by Ichigo, and had, so far, seen nothing but a couple of horse drawn carts with goods to sell in the town. All that had happened was Hichigo getting hit by his ginger counterpart as an attempt to stop his constant glaring at Allen, who had been trying to ignore the murderous intent aimed at him.

As darkness started creeping over the land, the group stopped and created a quick camp composed of three slightly ragged tents that had been a gift from the innkeepers and a small fire made by Lavi, being the only one who could light a fire without matches or flint. Saeko made a very filling stew, using her limited knowledge picked up from working around the The Serene Willow.

After a quick relay of information about the area and the demons of this world, it was decided that everyone should get some sleep in order to get a decent amount for the dawn waking. There were two to a tent, the girls together, exorcists in a another and Ichigo with his, now outer, hollow. A couple of hours later, Ichigo decided to sleep alone outside the tent so as to escape the hollow that seemed intent on clinging onto him.

* * *

_I look around, not recognising my surroundings. A flash of gold in the corner of my eye grabs my attention, looking to where it was I see a familiar winged golden ball with horns and a fluffy tail that is currently larger than its body. It hovers before me, conveying with its actions the question of where Allen was. I beckon to it, telling it i can take it to the cursed boy's location. It lands on my head, curling its tail round my neck, waiting to see if I can fulfil my claim._

The sensation of a tiny hand prodding her forehead brings Saeko out of her dream and back into reality. Her sapphire eyes open slowly to the dim interior of the tent, she bolts up at the sight of golden fluff in front of her eyes. The golem hovers before her, waiting for her to get up and take it to Allen.

Saeko creeps out of the tent, trying not to wake the log-like Nel, just being careful though it wasn't actually necessary. She stifled a laugh at the sprawled out position of Ichigo on the ground and carried the golden golem to Allen who was sitting outside his tent watching Ichigo sleep.

"Timcanpy!" He scrambled up and scooped the winged ball from Saeko's arms, cuddling it happily while it nibbled a finger contentedly.

"How did you get him?" Allen asked, curious but not suspicious of the girl who could be a great help in finding the location of Aizen and the Millennium Earl.

"I don't know how. I had a dream where he was looking for you,I told him I could take him to you. When I woke he was prodding my forehead as if waiting for me to lead him to you, I don't know how he got there though," Saeko fell silent, half-expecting to be called insane. Instead she got a friendly hug from the cursed teen with thanks for getting him the golem, however it happened.

Breakfast consisted of simple bread and cheese in order to move on quickly, Saeko now carrying Nel while she slept on in her log-like state. Ichigo stayed as a peacemaker between Hichigo and Allen, the relationship between said two quickly becoming similar to the one between Kanda and 'the moyashi' which the hollow had also started calling Allen, knowing it irritated him.

Lavi and Seako again stayed behind, seeing the logic in keeping out of the way of the irate hollow and the object of his irritation. They were beginning to realise that at they rate they were going it would be a very long day, most likely with many more of the same to come during their travels.

* * *

**Yays another chapter done already, never knew inspiration could come in such waves.**

**so please review, it helps keep the inspiration flowing and it gets you a cookie, any type you want**

**your aching-fingered author**

**Kouseki**


	7. Chapter 6 The Demons

**Thanks to AN1M3, ElementistMagicAkua and .-RINGY rina-. for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the cookies**

**Disclaimer: Not owning Bleach or DGM,**

**and on with the chapter with a new tortoishell cat watching me and attacking my fingers...**

Chapter 6 - The Demons

The shrine was quiet but for the soft noises made by its carer. A fog clung to its roof, remnants of all the incense burned that day, the small breeze wafting through could do little to it but draw out long, thin, finger-like tendrils. The larger candles were left burning through the night, as a warning to keep demons away and a beacon for travellers in need of a place to stay. The carer of the shrine said a quick prayer to the fire goddess it was dedicated to before leaving. The stone likeness of the goddess seemed to close its eyes with the man's leaving, hiding the burning orange orbs from sight. Travellers arrive throughout the night, all with little in common but the need of a place to rest.

A demon watches the shrine, looking for someone specific but not finding them. The wind picks up, blowing out the light from the candles, hiding the shrine from the gods' view, leaving it at the mercy of its watcher.

Screams echo throughout the valley, waking those in the nearby village. Blood floods the shrine, running down the steps and into the grass around it. The scent of death is carried by the wind, forcing people within their homes, unable to try and help any survivors. A child's head rolls away from the shrine, no longer attached to its body. The demon retreats, its hunger temporarily satiated, returning to the hideaway that serves as a substitute home until it finds its quarry.

* * *

Another dreamless night passes, giving Saeko no hint to the location of Aizen or the Millennium Earl. The golden fluffy tail of Timcanpy tickling her feet breaks the continuation of nothingness, her bright sapphire eyes betraying no hint of the cloudy blindness that comes from her visions.

It had been almost a week since the large group split into three, so far turning up no results apart from the occasional group of hollows and akuma.

Saeko exited the tent, desperately wanting something to come to her, to let her see the right location, but not getting anything useful. No visions had come to her since that night she retrieved Timcanpy, who for now was a messenger between the groups, and she was going into a depressed state from it, thinking herself no use if she couldn't do that which was her reason for being brought along.

Nel, Lavi and Allen all tried to cheer her up, to no avail, Ichigo was lost on what he could possibly do to help so stayed out of it and Hichigo was doing his part by saying that if she couldn't do anything they should leave her to go back, the comment being met with Ichigo's fist in his face before walking on.

By the end of the day, the whole group's mood was miserable. The village they found themselves at did lighten it a bit, with the happiness from getting a night's sleep in a bed rather than a tent, but it soon lowered again when they saw the state of the shrine there, blood had stained the floor, a day's worth of scrubbing not making a difference, the statue of Trina, the Goddess of Fire, laying in pieces over the floor, smashed into fragments so small it would be impossible to fix. The walls and ceiling of the shrine were blackened as if a great fire had raged there, though there was no evidence of anything of the sort on the floor or the outside. Lumps of wax littered the grass around the shrine, showing the path of candles knocked over that had since been picked up.

Saeko kneeled beside the shrine, murmuring a quiet prayer to the gods that her visions return so she may have the power to help protect her world and find out what destroyed the shrine, that she may prevent it from repeating the action. The girl was given no obvious response, but she has always known that the gods are always mysterious in their ways and if possible give a riddle instead of a strait answer. Leaving the shrine to its carer, knowing they could do nothing, the group made its way into the main part of the village to see if there was a place they could stay for the night before continuing on its way.

Most of the villagers were suspicious of any travellers after the events of the night before, but there was one old lady who lived alone who claimed to not be so superstitious as 'that rabble'. They were provided with food but were asked to prepare and cook it themselves as the woman was too old to stay on her feet long enough to do much of anything, not that anyone was complaining, just having decent food and a proper kitchen was an improvement on what they had the past week and would having for many days in the future. Lack of beds left the boys sleeping on the floor, but there was a large and fairly fluffy rug that made it much better than a tent. Ichigo made sure his albino look-alike was sleeping at the other end of the rug to him, protecting him from the spontaneous need of the other to cuddle.

* * *

_Fire, candles on the edge of my vision with the night closing in around me, the murmur of voices just on the edge of my hearing. I move closer to the blue stone shrine, a dedication to the Goddess of water Talia, without knowing why, I hide in the bushes near it, not daring to enter, watching the travellers taking refuge in the light of the light blue candles. The statue on the altar holds the same regal air as any other statues of the Gods, hair of china black swirling round, getting its blue sheen from the light of the candles, the bright eyes of sapphire watch over those resting for the night._

_A strong wind blows towards the shrine, threatening to extinguish the small flames keeping it light but the candles hold, not relinquishing their light to the night. A low growl comes from the undergrowth at the side of the shrine to my left, a demon briefly letting itself show before disappearing once more into the darkness, fast enough that others may think it only a trick of the mind but I notice its presence, waiting in the shadows. I stay where I am, knowing its only a matter of time before it notices me but knowing it will sooner if I move._

_My mind leaves the demon and focuses for a while on the ragged group that takes refuge in the shrine, only one child is there but most of the others are elderly, I know if the demon manages to attack maybe a couple will be able to fight back, or even run away._

_The quiet rustle of a barely moved leaf brings my thoughts back to the demon, seeing it a scant few feet from my position. Its form is that of a giant wolf, large enough to look down into my eyes, its fur is jet black with eyes like molten gold that hold great intelligence in their depths. My body freezes, not letting me run from it but the demon doesn't attack me as would be normal, for now it just stares, as if it knows me from long ago and didn't expect to see me here. The demon slowly starts padding forward, speeding up as I slip into darkness..._

Saeko woke suddenly, before the dawn had broken feeling that somehow the demon she had dreamed had cared about her. Shaking her head to rid herself of the notion she gets up, knowing that the dawn is not far off so there's no point in returning to sleep. She wandered to the kitchen, passing through the main room where the boys were sleeping and chuckling softly at Allen who had somehow draped himself over Ichigo during the night, thinking on what to do for breakfast before they move on. A cheering thought to go with the fact they had to go on again was the fact they now had a heading, the shrine of Talia, to the north.

Lavi finds the girl in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast of porridge, an extra large portion for Allen, ready to heat whenever people wake up. She tells Lavi of the dream, including the location of the shrine in it, in doing so explaining her suddenly happy mood that had seemed to come from nowhere.

A surprised yell from the next room announced the awakening of Allen, the white haired exorcist discovering the position he had somehow woken in. The noise woke the other two boys, neither any the wiser as to what had surprised the cursed one, whereas the two in the kitchen shared a secret smile, knowing exactly what had happened.

After breakfast shared with the old lady, the group set off northwards, heading for the shrine as it was the only lead they had to anything. Timcanpy rejoined them as they reached the edge of the village, showing them the lack of progress everywhere else and the constant fighting that was going on between Kanda and Renji.

Nothing eventful happened during the long trek north but Saeko was slightly on edge the whole way, suspicious of the demon in her dream, feeling it knew her and was waiting. The others didn't appear to notice, so no questions were asked for which she was thankful, she didn't feel she would be able to explain the feelings she had, of knowing the demon was waiting for her with no proof, of seeming to know the demon from before when she couldn't remember anything from before three years previous to her arrival at the hospital.

She was saved from her thoughts by their arrival at their destination, the shrine shining a deep blue in the sunlight with the lightly shadowed interior showing the splendour that should have been present in Trina's shrine. The statues eyes reflected Saeko's own, the bright sapphire that was only found in the highest quality stones.

The girl knelt at the alter, praying to the Goddess that the demon may move on without finding her. This vain hope was dashed as the giant wolf made its presence known, a low growl coming from its throat as it noticed the others around her, all of them pepared to fight off the demon. Saeko made her way to the front of the group, trying to recall where she may have seen it before. She acted as a barrier between the demon and her friends, somehow knowing it wouldn't attack her and keeping the others behind her to prevent them from attacking immeidately.

Her actions made little sense to her, she could understand protecting her friends but not protecting the demon. She was spared from her thoughts by the demon's movement, it relaxed the stance it was in previously, ready to attack, and lay down, watching the girl it had been searching for.

To the confusion of the others, Saeko walked slowly towards the demon, trying once more the find the lost memories she needed. When she close enough, the wolf licked a hand that had been trailing by her side, showing her that she needn't fear him, and releasing the memories he had sealed all those years before.

* * *

**Ok so please review, it doesn't take long, i don't mind critisism it helps me improve**

**Till next time**

**Your attacked-by-cat-while-writing author**

**Kouseki**


	8. Chapter 7 Reclaimed Memories

**Thanks to TriOblivion for reviewing - Seriously, where is everyone? A week and a half before a review? Very disappointing - hope you enjoy the cookie.**

**I'm saying now, no reviews, no new chapter, it only takes a couple of minutes.**

**Anyways, to a lighter topic, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7 - Reclaimed Memories

_The high pitched wailing of a baby sounds throughout the forest, the echoes making it hard to pinpoint the origin. A black wolf starts off in the direction the wail comes from, it's the same size as any other wolf with the same golden eyes, but with far more intelligence captured in the hues than with others, it was only way to tell the young demon apart from the wolves other than the red and black aura that it can't yet hide._

_The cries originated from a baby girl, abandoned in the forest with nothing but the blanket it's wrapped in. The child quietens with the appearance of the demon, not knowing what it is, curious as to its intentions with an intelligence beyond her year or so of life. She reaches towards the wolf, wanting something to cuddle in the normal childish way of the young, latching onto the thick black fur when he was close enough. The girl snuggles up to him, surprising the young demon with her actions but he calms himself and curls his body round the now sleeping child that had no one else. For now the demon was content with his find, the child being young enough to not be brainwashed with terrible stories of demons, when she woke it would be an entirely different story._

_The girl woke after a few hours, realising her hunger again after the brief distraction of the wolf. She tugged at the black hair of the wolf's leg, disturbing his slumber, letting her hunger show that he would do something about it. The demon raised himself from the ground, picking the girl up in his teeth, and trotted through the forest, back to the cave that he'd been using as a temporary home. After depositing his load inside the cave, the wolf returned to the trees, searching for fruits that would be edible for the young human. _

_The demon reappeared at the cave with a mouthful of fallen apples that had not yet been attacked by birds or bugs. The girl ate happily before cuddling up to the wolf once more and falling into a deep sleep. The wolf curled itself around the human child, content to keep her, look after her as his own and keep her safe from the condemning influence of other humans._

_

* * *

_

_The people__of the small village of Lanford were quite surprised, that morning, to see a girl, no more than five years old, buying some food from their little market and running off into the woods with it, towards what appeared to be a rather large wolf. They all just put it down to something in the water making them see things but the nagging though of _demons_ was always there. _

_"Well fuck it all, I think I've had too much to drink this morning," the loud exclamation from one old man broke the awkward silence that had settled._

_"You stop flapping that tongue of yours before someone cuts it out, there are children here and they don't need such language being blurted out," the man's wife dragged him back into their house by his ear, ignoring the loud protests that came and tugging harder at every profane word that found its way to her ears._

_The wolf had retreated to the shadows, amused at the strange actions of humans. The girl's tugging at his fur brought him from his thoughts, he sat on the leave covered ground, the proof of autumn's hold on the land, and let the child climb on before heading deeper into the trees, far from the prying eyes of curious humans. The demon had named the girl Saeko, for the serene air that surrounded her as she had slept, cuddling his fur those few years before. Having no name himself, it had been left to the young girl to figure out something to call him on her own, she had known full well that he was not her father, the father that had wanted to kill her, driving her mother to abandoning her in the forest, so she just invented her own word for him, giving him the name Aeshma._

_It was barely a week after that time in Lanford, when there had been too many accounts of a demon sighting in the area. With such accounts, there was nothing anyone could do but bring in a demon hunter, to slay the demon or put the people's fears to rest by confirming that they were just jumping at shadows._

_There were four hunters, all different, one tall, one short, there others similar in a middling height, a pair of blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes and hazel, all were dark haired but there was black, brown, and a very dark blonde, all physically fit with compacted muscle. Their choice of weapons also varied one chose the sword, another the bow, one preferred axes of all kinds while the last was a master of the spear._

_To the villagers, so far removed from society, the skill of the hunters was incredible but in truth they were nowhere near the skill of the elite, they were barely out of training and hoping to prove their skill by killing a small time demon that had been hiding in such a far removed wood._

_Saeko stumbled across their path as they searched the trees for a larger than normal wolf. She gave a short scream before running from the sharp gazes that had fixed onto her. She called for Aeshma, knowing she would never be able to outrun the hunters that were starting after her. _

_The giant wolf, the hunters' quarry, erupted from the undergrowth between them and the girl._

_"Aeshma! We go, we go." Saeko clambered up, onto the wolf's back, urging him to flee from the hunters. To the hunters' surprise, the demon did just that, he turned and loped into the trees, leaving them to speed along in his wake._

_Aeshma deposited Saeko within the cave that was home, before turning back to where the hunters would soon appear. He may be a young demon but he was plenty old enough to know that running made no difference to demon hunters, they would chase you to the ends of the earth, the only thing stopping them from going further is the fact it's impossible for them to travel any further._

_Five minutes of silent waiting past before the hunters revealed themselves, ready to remove the demon and its converted child. The one with black hair and blue eyes, seemingly the leader, was the first to step forward, sword in hand, No speech was passed between demon and hunter, they slipped into ready, fighting stances, each watching the other, waiting for them to make the first move._

_It was the blonde hunter with hazel eyes that made the first move, an arrow silently loosed towards the demons head. A lazy shift to the right saw the arrow whistling past his ear, embedding itself in a tree to the left of the cave. Saeko huddled back into the cave, the feeling of uselessness bringing itself into her heart._

_Her head whipped up again as an axe clanged onto the ground just shy of her position. The demon noticed the aim of the axe wielding hunter and growled a low and deadly warning, the message to leave the child was clear and fighting an enraged demon, no matter how weak, was a dangerous idea that led to the death of many a powerful hunter._

_Aeshma prowled forward, still growling at the axe wielder, keeping himself between the hunters and the girl. The bowman was starting to aim at the child in the cave but was halted by their leader._

_"Use your brain. Killing the girl will only anger the demon, concentrate on him before looking at the child." Saeko listened to the deep rumble of his voice, not understanding everything, but enough to get the intentions of the hunters. She rose from her curled position on the cave floor and cautiously touched the fringes of Aeshma's mind, using the telepathic link that he had forged between them._

We should leave, I don't want them to kill you but I don't want you to kill them, please?_ The demon desperately wanted to do what she wanted, but he knew too well how hunters were, if she was on his back while he ran they would just kill her first._

Run Sae, I will follow you soon._Aeshma already sensed the but, that would come from Saeko, so continued. _If we go together, they will just kill us both as we flee. I will lose them in the forest, then meet up with you. Now go! _Saeko hesitated, but soon followed her adoptive father's command, bolting from the cave, and the hunters, aiming for the forest's heart._

_With her disappearance, the demon's peaceful air vanished, leaving only hostility and a deadly calm. It was only now that the hunters realised the terrible mistake they had made, thinking that in such a place the demon would be a mere weakling, when they felt the waves of power rolling off him. All, but the leader, started babbling apologies and pleas for their lives but, as the leader understood, it was already too late, the others only getting the point as razor sharp teeth and claws tore through their bodies, their blood running rivers over the ground._

_Their black-haired leader was the last standing, frozen in place as his subordinates were killed so easily, sword in hand facing the large wolf with blood dripping from its jaws. The demon gestured to the forest, giving the survivor a chance at life. The hunter nodded and fled from the scene, planning to tell the council of the strength of the demon before taking his life as penance for his cowardice._

_Aeshma followed after Saeko, passing by the river to rid himself of the blood spilling down his fur. His appearance brought joy to her young face, she returned to her position on his back, letting him carry them swiftly away from their home, to find a new abode, where they would not yet be known._

_After only two years, the hunters came again and Aeshma could not, this time, send Saeko away before killing them._

_The feeling of betrayal consumed her as the kind and gentle wolf she had known tore through the bodies of the hunters. Both body and mind were frozen as Aeshma turned to her. The demon was drenched in bright red blood, his eyes pleading with her to understand there was no other way but she was still human, however she had been brought up, and all she could do was shake her head as she fell to her knees, tears flowing freely down her face._

_The wolf padded slowly towards her and gently licked the tears from the girl's face. She flinched under the touch and turned away. The wolf's eyes filled with sorrow, he knew that she wouldn't trust him now and he was left with only one option. He quickly scratched a deep slice into the back of Saeko's hand, earning him a pained scream from the girl, he licked at the would, his power pouring over the clearing, seeking entry to her mind, sealing her memories of the life she'd known, slipping her into the arms of unconsciousness._

_The demon carried the sleeping child to the nearby town, leaving her in the care of a young couple. He silently vowed he would return for her when she was older, could handle the truth of what he was and understand his reasoning, before turning away from the house and retracing his steps to the forest._

* * *

_The girl woke confused, not knowing who the people around her were, where she was and not knowing why there was such a deep feeling of something missing from this place._

**Oks, please review, as well as making me put up a chapter, it will help me write faster, put off the school work a little longer =)**

**Till next time**

**Your happily-away-from-her-brother-for-now author**

**Kouseki**


	9. Chapter 8 Demonic Help

**Thanks to TriOblivion for reviewing, my other reviewers seem to have abandoned me anyways, enjoy the cookie *gives cookie***

**And on with the chapter.**

Chapter 8 – Demonic Help

The memories flooding into her mind forced Saeko into the embrace of unconsciousness, falling softly to the ground. Her group of friends started forwards to take her back but stopped at the low growl that came from the giant wolf that was standing protectively over the girl, his eyes challenging them to take her away from him.

Allen and Lavi were holding back Ichigo and Hichigo, respectively, from charging in anyway, killing the demon and grabbing the girl. The demon seemed confused at the actions of the exorcists, himself sensing the power in the ginger and albinos. He relaxed slightly with the lack of murderous intent aimed at him but was still wary of the teens before him, not so concerned about the child for now, as she was she was harmless, but he still sensed the trapped power beneath the child's exterior.

The exorcists sat on the ground across from the wolf and conscious girl, pulling the other two down with them, Nel crawling into Ichigo's lap as soon as he was down. The demon, acknowledging this show of peace, curled around Saeko, laying his head on his paws, never taking his eyes from the boys and Nel.

_What is your connection to Saeko? _The demons voice rolled around them, no words were spoken aloud yet the voice didn't seem to be in their heads either. The voice was deep and rumbling, one that would be associated with a much more guttural language.

"We're just friends, she's helping us find some people that shouldn't be here," Allen replied politely, stopping Ichigo from coming out with a far ruder comment, he didn't want to offend the demon that could probably kill them all without caring.

_I know the ones you seek, they have been brought here from another world but need to return. If you are searching for them, that should mean that you are from another world as well. Why is it you seek them? If it is to join them I will have to stop you here, whatever your connection to Saeko. _The demon watched them closely, not wanting to kill them if they were Saeko's friends but knowing the necessity of it if they were to join the unknowns.

"We have no wish to join them, even in our own worlds we were fighting them," the reply came out rather hastily, fear of death by this demon's hands overcoming the need for politeness. The demon peered at them closely, suspicious of the hasty reply but saw the truth in their eyes.

_Very well. If Saeko will help you, so will I. Other demons of this world will not attack you if I am near and the demons of your worlds avoid me if possible. Once Saeko awakes I will lead you to the unknowns._ The demon fell silent and turned his attention to the unconscious girl he was curled around, still keeping his senses open to the movements of her friends.

It wasn't long before the girl stirred, escaping from the grasp of unconsciousness, _Aeshma, _Saeko reached to her adoptive father over the telepathic link that, though faded, had survived the time apart. She cuddled into the warm fur around her before her mind snapped back to the present, causing her to sit up, searching frantically for the others.

_Calm yourself child, your friends are fine, they wait for you. _The girl then spotted the boys sitting a little way away with Nel snoring loudly and drooling on Ichigo. She stood slowly, a little wobbly from the weakness caused by the flood of memories. The wolf rose with her, helping her to stay balanced. He watched the rising teens, still wary of them due to his nature and experience of humans.

_You needn't be so wary of them, if they have made no move against you already then they surely won't as long as you don't attack them. They are good people, which is more than I can say for the hunters that came to visit me in that hospital to see if I was possessed by some demon, if it wasn't for the doctor in the room I dread to think what they may have done. _Saeko was trying to act as intermediary between the demon and her friends, neither of which where completely happy being near the other.

The demon's eyes burned with an eerie red hue, examining the boys before him. He nods, accepting Saeko's judgement, and pads silently behind the girl as she makes her way back over to her friends. Little is said as she rejoins them but for the inquiries as to whether she was ok, the giant wolf soon leading them north, to the last known position of Aizen and the Millennium Earl.

With the fall of night came the return of Timcanpy, who had been checking on the others. The golem instantly panicked at the sight of the demon near the group, confused as to the lack of action. Even Allen's attempts at calming the frenzied golem were ignored, the little, winged, golden ball flying in frantic circles, too fast to catch.

_Calm yourself, strange bird. I mean no harm to you or your master._The demon's voice washed over the golem, a hypnotic quality in it causing Timcanpy's circles to get slower until it drops onto Allen's head, chewing absently on a few errant strands of snow white hair. The wolf lowers his head once more onto his paws, silently watching the strange antics of the humans, and other human-like beings, in front of him, amused at the amount of energy being spent on such useless things when the lifespan of a human is so short.

Even with the addition of a large wolf the sleeping arrangement was much the same, Saeko and Nel, now with a wolf curled around them, Hichi and Ichi, until Ichigo gets fed up with his hollow and sleeps outside, and Allen and Lavi, the former up early to watch the funny positions of the sleeping Ichigo.

* * *

_"Everything seems to be going as planned, only those pesky native demons getting in the way but all of them too weak to do anything." I recognise the voice coming through the trees, a voice heard so many times in my visions of five years, the voice of the Millennium Earl, the enemy of the exorcists._

_"Indeed, but I feel that strange presence again, it seems to be eavesdropping but I can't tell what it is." Another dreaded voice, Aizen Sousuke, betrayer of the shinigami and starter of the great war that I had taken them from. I know they speak of me and hurry away, scampering as far away from that pair as I can get, hating them for instilling so much fear, wanting to wake up that I may escape them._

_"Who are you?" I whirl around to the owner of the voice, another familiar one, leading me to a familiar face, Ulquiorra Cifer, fourth Espada, exactly as I remember, right down to the teal tear tracks. Darkness consumes my sight._

Saeko jerks awake, looking strait into the concerned face of Aeshma, only a few inches away from her own. Her breathing slows back to normal as the dream fades and her mind returns to her body from the northern location of her dream. The demon gently licked the girl's face comfortingly, letting her take her time before explaining what she had seen. Allen came over from his position, watching over Ichigo, to listen to her dream.

A few minutes after she had finished, the dawn broke over the horizon, its light filtering through the trunks of varied trees, heralding the awakening of the other boys, Nel staying in her log-like state. The dream was relayed to the others, giving them a reason to hurry on with little delay. Aeshma carried the sleeping Nel, that still hadn't woken, the others running alongside the trotting wolf. Timcanpy was sent to tell the other groups that they had a guide to Aizen and the Millennium Earl's location and give them directions of where to meet up.

Nightfall brought Kanda, Renji, Rukia and Lenalee back to Saeko's group with much explaining and attempted killing of the demon on the newcomers side. Rukia and Lenalee were accepting enough of the new addition, although both Kanda and Renji, for all their differences and resulting fights, agreed on the fact that they didn't trust the demon, said wolf not really caring much as to whether he was trusted or not as long as they left him alone so he wouldn't have to kill them.

By morning the others had caught up, with less attempted killing than the first group, and the enlarged group continued on their way northward.

* * *

**Oks a shorter than normal chapter but it was a good stopping point,**

**Pl****ease review, I still give cookies**

**just saying that my computers broke (again) so I'm reduced to grabbing time on school computers, may take longer than normal to update but I'll get there.**

**till next time**

**your happily-getting-kittens-tomorrow-author**

**Kouseki**


	10. Chapter 9 Autumn's Coming

**Soz for taking so long on the chapter, school work and broken computers are a pain =)**

**Thanks to TriOblivion again for reviewing,**

**and I'm mastering the art of not rambling so on we go =)**

Chapter 9 – Autumn's Coming

The onset of autumn finally made its presence known with the plummeting and rain pouring on the, already soaked from earlier downpours, travellers. The large group had once again split into three to make itself less conspicuous, although the giant wolf in one separation made it a little difficult to not be so.

The leaves on the surrounding trees were turning orange, gold and brown, the beating rain forcing many to the ground.

The separate groups were forced to find shelter from the sudden storm, there was only so far they could go with three of four elements against them and the other not giving a damn one way or another.

The day was spent in subdued time wasting as the storm raged on oblivious to the irritation of the mere mortals it was obstructing. With the dusk came the eventual end of the rain, the harsh wind pushing the clouds to other skies. The full moon hangs, bright in the sky, bringing more light than was given by the sun.

Aeshma pads into the light, its silvery glow making the thick black fur shine silver in the night, his eyes becoming a dark bluish grey, the red banished into the dark. His muzzle rises to the sky, a howl escaping from his jaws, answering calls breaking through the night, surrounding the huddled group. Saeko creeps silently forward, adding her own voice to the call, almost a melody cutting through the darkness.

A small she-wolf pads silently to the giant wolf, three cubs following uncertainly. Aeshma greets her warmly, one wolf to another, and sends her on her way, the humans, and others, not fully certain of what he had done, except for Saeko who recognised the giving of protection, which would let the small wolf be accepted into the pack that roams this area.

With the night swiftly closing in around them, the group finally went to sleep, in one big huddle as there was no large enough space for the tents in the dense growth of trees. The demon, curled around Saeko, stayed alert in his doze for any dangers that may think to approach.

* * *

_"Why are you here?" Again I find myself near Ulquiorra, I always seem to appear before him in these dreams since that first time. He seems to believe me a ghost of some sort, I've found that I can't touch any people in these dreams, but still I touch plants. It doesn't make much sense but I have no control over it._

_As usual I slip away, leaving the Espada's question unanswered. I don't find much like this anymore, Aizen is too cautious of me, he hasn't seen me but still senses me nearby and I don't want to try and pretend to be a friend of his, I'm not that good a liar._

_I wander around, trying to see which other arrancar or espada are here and which of the Noah or how many akuma. _

_I step out from a little hollow between two trees and find myself staring at Tyki Mykk walking down the trail. He passes through me with no obvious indication that he had seen me at all. Maybe the arrancar can because they're technically ghosts themselves, but I don't argue with the fact that the Noah can't see me and use it to follow the black haired man. The trail soon opens into a wide clearing. The few Noah that seem to have come to this world, have gathered there, Lulubell, Road and Tyki. The Espada are here also, Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, from where ever he was before, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroneiro and Yammy. I don't see any other arrancar but it doesn't matter if the strongest are all here._

_The Espada notice me while the world fades to blackness as I slip away from their place in the forest._

Saeko wakes slowly, no longer jolting up after each of the dreams. The sun peeks its light onto the huddle, all trace of the storm from before, lost from the sky, though still present in the soaked and muddy ground that lay beyond the small shelter the group had found.

The morning passed as any other, a simple breakfast made by Saeko after her early wake from the dream and her telling of the dream to the others, then moving onwards, Nel asleep once more after eating.

Timcanpy continued flying between groups, keeping everyone on track. It would take another few days to reach the last known position of Aizen and the Millennium Earl. They would all travel fast but not so hard as to wear themselves out that they would not be able to do anything when they got there.

The days of constant moving and draining visions, after years stuck in the hospital without being able to go anywhere, were taking their toll on Saeko. Weariness plagued her movements but her strong mind stopped her falling behind, kept her moving on at the necessary pace. The others made no comments on her obvious pain, knowing how hard she was trying for them, that trying to help would only make her try harder. Aeshma was the one to finally act, he crouched to let her on his back, reaching across their mental link to tell her to get on, he loved her as a daughter and would not let her own stubbornness prevent her from taking help when offered it.

After several minutes of silent arguing, the girl finally gave in and climbed onto the demon's back, making sure to pull at his fur as she went to make sure he knew just how much she didn't like being weak. A hard punch in the face from a orange haired shinigami prevented the monochrome, hollow counterpart of afore mentioned shinigami from making some comment on the girl's weakness.

Saeko's mind wandered from the current time as the feeling of riding on the wolf's back brought back memories of long ago times, when it was almost a common occurence. This in itself was a strange thing to happen on occasion, due to the nature of demons, let alone to almost be called common.

The memories of times gone by swallowed the girl, leaving her silent among the group of quietly chatting boys and silent, sleeping Nel.

_The ground slipped by under the silent feet of the wolf, the girl on his back making no difference to this natural state of things. The child held on as if it were a natural thing she was doing, and there was little chance of falling. The low hanging branches of trees reached for her, thinking to pull her from her perch but failing in their attempts, the roots of said trees trying to trip the wolf were also unsuccessful in their struggles. Birds flew from the higher branches, their sweet song filling the sky, small mammals scurried through the undergrowth, keeping a safe distance from the larger creature. The occasional hunter, searching for deer or wild boars, noticed the swiftly moving demon, seeing only a flash of fur like pitch with a pink and ashen blur on top, not knowing that demon it was._

_The sun glimmered off the fast flowing waters of a stream, making the impression of fire flickering on it's smooth surface. The wolf bounds easily from one side to the other, leaving no disturbance upon the water but for the brief shadow covering the flames._

_The acrid smell of smoke wafted past the wolf and child, telling them of the true fire that was burning near by. The deep grey furls of smoke rose from the tall canopy of the forest, sending a signal of its position to anyone within a few miles, drawing the wolf's curiosity towards it. _

_The large fire that was betrayed by the smoke was for a small group of travellers, oblivious to the dangers that lurked in the trees waiting for night._

_For all his hatred of the weak and ignorant humans, the demon gave them a warning to leave, his howl echoed around the clearing, causing the newcomers to jump up and look around, from the looks in their eyes it was obvious that they were terrified. The one that seemed to lead the group, barked out orders to pack up and move on, feeling the need to be out of the woodland by nightfall. The demon, his work complete, trotted off in the opposite direction of the strangers, the dying sunlight gave his fur the fire that had been in the stream from before, the black strands hinted at brown, red and orange at the tips._

Saeko snaps out of the memory to see the sun high above and Nel, now awake, sitting in front of her on the demon's back. She reached along the mental link between herself and the wolf, inquiring as to his feelings on being ridden.

_It brings back memories of when you were smaller, and I never minded then. Just don't start thinking of me as a horse, most definitely not a pack horse, I'm not going to be a baggage carrier._The amusement in his voice was clear even though he spoke in a deadly serious manner. Saeko couldn't help the laughter that came, muffling it as best she could as the mental image of the giant wolf laden with supplies came unbidden to her mind.

Inquiring looks came from behind, the others confused as to her amusement, Saeko merely stating that she could tell them later. The demon shook his head despairingly, the image having spilled from the girl's mind to his own, making sure his mind was closed to the others so that it couldn't spread any further. The boys and Nel were merely happy that Saeko was in good spirits once more, however it had come about.

As the day wore on, the demon got increasingly irritated with the smaller child on his back that had taken to braiding the longish black fur she could reach. Thankfully Saeko would undo each one as soon as the child hollow wasn't looking that way but it didn't stop Nel from rebraiding it as soon as she found the spot again. Nightfall just couldn't come fast enough in his opinion.

When the sun was halfway down the horizon, they finally stopped and Nel hopped down from the high perch of the demon's back to reattach herself to Ichigo. The wolf settled down, once Saeko too had gotten down, and set himself to a thorough grooming, making sure to get rid of each and every one of the little braids. Hichigo barely concealed his laughter at seeing the braided fur, the only reason he hid this amusement was for the fact the demon could probably just bite his head off if he was found out.

The day ended at long last, sleep finally overcoming the group of seven, the demon keeping alert through this sleep, making sure it was light and easily broken should the need arise.

* * *

**And there you go, finally the next chapter is finished and you can spend the next two minutes reviewing =)**

**Hopefully the next one wont take so long to get up but no guarantees**

**your bogged-down-with-homework-but-still-writing-my-fanfic author**

**Kouseki**


	11. Chapter 10 A Doctor's Decision

**Thanks once again to TriOblivion have a cookie for your review**

**and with no rambling on with the chapter.**

Chapter 10 - A Doctor's Decision

_"Who the hell are you?" I freeze at the, oh so familiar, voice from behind me. Knowing this is another of my visions, I turn to confirm that the voice belongs to who I think it does. Sure enough the expected, short, bright blue hair comes into view, with a hole in the stomach of the body it's attached to. I back away from the peering arrancar before me, stating silent as I always do in these visions. One arm reaches out to grab me, stopping mere centimetres away at the sound of the, now easily recognisable, voice of Ulquiorra._

_"Leave her be, Grimmjow." The order is met with various, colourful versions of the question 'Why?'_

_"She seems to be a ghost of some sort from this world, she doesn't speak or do much of anything but watch, she can't do any harm." The stoic espada spoke in the same calm voice that was used for everything, this serving to infuriate the cat-like espada more._

_"So what? Why can't we just kill her? She could be a spy or something-" I slip into the tree line, taking my chance to escape, not bothering to listen to the rest of Grimmjow's comments nor the replies from Ulquiorra. A particularly loud shout reaches my ears, the exact words indiscernible. It seems that Grimmjow noticed my vanishing act, maybe he thinks it's the same thing I did the first time he saw me, strange to think that was only last night. _

_My thoughts crowding, I don't notice where I'm going until I end up walking through one of the trees. The strange feeling it brings, puts my eyes back onto my surroundings, which for a second are the inside of a tree. I make a mental note to try and keep from walking through things again before moving on, losing myself in thoughts once more._

_Again I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, but this time from a figure staring at me from a few metres away. After all my attempts to keep myself hidden from this man, I find myself standing before Aizen Sousuke._

_"So this is the strange presence I've been sensing. Would you be a ghost from this world? Or something else?" I retreated slowly, feeling my legs pass through the undergrowth, noticing that, as he followed me, Aizen's legs did not, as if he were a mortal, then again it was the same with Ichigo, Hichigo and Nel. Using this information I step into a great oak tree, wide enough for me to fit in with extra space between me and the outside world. I hear footsteps around the tree, the ex-shinigami taichou's voice speaking, the wood of the oak muffling the words, making them impossible to decipher but the tone of his voice makes it clear he wants me to get out of the tree._

_I feel the tree stirring, hear extra water moving up through the xylem tubes as photosynthesis starts in the leaves, started by the sun peeking over the horizon as dawn arrives. I stand listening to the sound of the tree in the dawn, before darkness takes over and I vanish from my hiding place, a questioning tone coming from Aizen as I disappear._

Saeko wakes with sunlight peeking from the small gap between horizon and deep purple clouds.

"Another storm coming," she mutters to herself, rising from her warm position buried in Aeshma's fur, her movement waking the demon from his light slumber. The others had just woken, surprisingly Nel was included in this number, although not really doing anything to help pack up.

A quick breakfast of various fruits and nuts was all they had, while Saeko told them what had happened in her vision, before moving on once more, the daily routine consisting mainly of walking continuing once more, Saeko reluctantly taking her place in the giant wolf's back again, Nel deciding to hang onto Ichigo instead, for which the demon was secretly grateful.

At midday, when the sun would have been directly overhead had it not been for the clouds, another demon decided to take a chance on attacking the group, not noticing the larger and much more powerful demon that was a couple of hundred metres in front.

The demon launched itself at Ichigo, from the dense undergrowth at the side of the track the group followed, seeing him as the most vulnerable because of Nel who hung on his arm. A quick dodge ruined the demon's attack, it skidding to a stop a few metres past its target, pausing to measure up its prey. The orange haired shinigami shifts to a fighting stance, reaching for Zangetsu, his albino counterpart mirroring his movements. Allen and Lavi activate their Innocence, ready to attack should the demon try again.

A loud barking cough of laughter came from the larger demon further on as he took in the scene behind him, the smaller demon freezing at the sight of him. The smaller one was more cat-like than wolfen, like a leopard except bigger than normal and a blood red colour with golden rosettes and icy blue eyes. This leopard-like demon crouched down before the approaching wolf, trying to make itself less threatening so it may be allowed to leave this place alive.

Ichigo and Hichigo lower their arms, seeing that the demon won't cause any more trouble with the wolf demon there, Allen and Lavi deactivating their Innocence.

The wolf looked down on the leopard-like demon, feeling its fear, its silent wishing for its life to be spared.

_Answer me these questions and you may leave unscathed._ The smaller demon nodded quickly, happy to have a chance at life, given from so strong a demon._ Have the Unknowns moved,_ A confused nod was given, the leopard holding back its own questions in favour of keeping its life. _Where to?_

_Further north,_ a quieter, feminine voice echoed through the seven surrounding minds, _by the foot of the mountains where the trees grow densely and few villages are near. _The demon rose from her crouch, waiting for the other's permission to leave, silent once more.

_Go, young one and steer clear of the other two travelling groups nearby, they may not have demons like myself with them but they are perfectly capable of killing one such as yourself. _The demon fled, leaving only dust and a breeze in her wake. Aeshma turned back to the road, leading the group on again.

* * *

"That's it I'm leaving," the voice of doctor Setsuna More echoed down the halls of the hospital, followed by the sound of his footsteps as he charged through them, a collection of nurses hugging the walls were left behind him.

"What's are you talking about, you can't just leave whenever you want," The voice of Ryôsuke Sasaki, much quieter than the doctor's thundering speech, followed behind, footsteps also quieter than the charging echoes.

"I haven't heard anything from her for weeks and now I know about her past-" his high-speed babble was cut short by the normally silent shadow following him.

"It's been a week and a half and you have no idea as to the reasons behind that demon's interest in her, calm down and think rationally." Theyoung man gripped the older's shoulder, jerking him to a stop, causing him to whirl around, fury in his eyes, only directed at Ryôsuke because he happened to be in front of him.

"I know, but that lack of knowledge about the demon's intentions makes it even harder to stay rational, he could have benign reasons but given the nature of demons, it's more likely to be for some malicious reason, I can't just leave her in case it wants her for something terrible." The doctor sped off again, giving the man from the room of records no time to stop him, leaving him to follow. Having already perceived the turn of events, as they passed the room of records, Ryôsuke grabbed a bag of supplies and a pair of letters explaining the, soon to be, absence of himself and the doctor.

A pair of horses vanished from a nearby stable with the departure of the two men, leaving a confused and angry owner behind with no known thief to vent his anger on.

With haste they travelled north, to find the child that had disappeared a week and a half ago.

* * *

Saeko watched the golden leaves falling from trees, their spiraling descents and fluttering landings on the browner others that had already fallen. A sparkle of water shines through the trees, the descending sun reflecting its light. The same light gives the black fur beneath her the appearance of browns, reds and oranges, like a living, writhing flame, the sight reminding her of the time before her amnesia and blindness. She looked back to the others walking behind her and the wolf, Lavi chatting aimlessly as normal to no one in particular, Hichigo glaring at Allen who talked to Ichigo and Nel adding the odd comment of her own and laughing at the glare of Hichigo having no affect on the shorter albino. Saeko gave a small chuckle at the irate hollow before turning back to the trail they followed, a barely discernible path, defined only by the faint tracks of deer that used it on occasion.

A fine trickle of smoke rose from a place a few miles off, marking the location of the nearest village. Looking closely enough the girl could see several other, fainter smoke trails giving away the locations of other villages and small towns. The thought of towns took Saeko's mind back to the hospital that she'd lived in for five years and the doctor that had always been there for her where most would dismiss her as crazy and leave to conquer her craziness alone. She gave a quick prayer to see him in good health before banishing him from her thoughts, there was no need for reminiscing. Never could she have imagined that he would be following her now.

* * *

**And so endith another chapter and my lovely readers shall review please =)**

**I love reviews and reviewers are still getting cookies so spare a minute or two of your time and keep my inspiration flowing**

**your hindered-by-kittens-playing-with-keyboard author**

**Kouseki**


	12. Chapter 11 Silent Wondering

****

Thanks again to TriOblivion for reviewing, though I'm not opposed to others reviewing =)

**And with my mastery of non-rambling I give you... The next chapter =)**

Chapter 11 - Silent Wondering

"How the hell can anyone sleep in such a place? The ground is too hard and roots are sticking into my back," the complaining of an absent-without-leave doctor easily reached the ears of the, also AWOL, records man, who had quickly found an adequately comfortable spot.

"It seems you're not really suited for life in wild, are you Setsuna?" The young man spoke quietly, sparing the suffering doctor a glance before resting his eyes. The older of the pair grumbled some more, thinking of the comfortable bed from the inn they'd stayed in the night before. He sighs and, finally finding a position without a root in his back, settles down, letting the comforting arms of sleep envelop him, thoughts for the girl he follows swimming through his mind.

* * *

_I peer around at the trees surrounding me, different from the ones I recall falling asleep by. My feeling of being somewhere else increases with the fact I'm on a track rather than the clearing I was in before as well as the absence of Ryôsuke._

_Movement behind me brings my attention from the differences and to the girl that's making her way through the bushes edging the track. Before anything else I notice that she's going _through _the bushes, as if she were a ghost, then recognition shoots through me as I see her face._

_"Saeko?" She turns to me, having been looking behind her as if watching for pursuers. Her face is blank for a moment before realization flickers in her eyes._

_"Doctor More." Before I can say anything else, her arms tighten around me in a hug, simple instinct guiding my own around her. A low growl rumbles from the side, both of us breaking the hug to see what was there. My jaw drops at the sight of the largest-freaking-wolf-I've-ever-seen-in-my-life standing a few feet away, giving me a glare that, if looks could kill, would drop me dead on the spot._

_"Aeshma? Why are you here?" If not for the death glare directed at me I would have stopped my ex-patient from going to the demon. The only explanation I can think of for the demon being so protective of the girl would be if this was the one that wanted her in the first place. My thoughts on preventing the demon from getting Saeko vanished in a proverbial puff of smoke. Somehow the girl and wolf seem to be communicating over a telepathic link, although how one could be forged over such a short space of time, I wouldn't begin to guess._

_After a few minutes of silent conversation, the wolf turns to me and a, just as deep and rumbling as his growl, voice rolls over me._

I apologise for my overreaction. I haven't had proper time to find out about Saeko's life between now and our previous time together. You have my greetings Dr Setsuna More, and my thanks for looking after this child for five years._The wolf dips his head at me before turning back to the trees it had come from, pausing for a moment to look at Saeko, presumably giving her a passing comment, and then dissolving into a thick black vapour, pouring through the trees. The girl standing near me quickly speaks before I have the chance to start a volley of questions._

_"Before you ask, that was the demon who raised me, he sealed my memories and gave me to a human family because I couldn't deal with him killing some demon hunters who would've killed us both, I was only ten. I got my memories back and he's now helping us. Also, this is a dream, Aeshma and I are still real, as is this place but it's a dream, or vision if you prefer. But beside that how are you?" I stand with my mouth hanging open like a goldfish for a few moments while the child's words sink in. I respond with a simple 'not too bad' before asking how and where she is, and telling her that I'm travelling north towards her with Ryôsuke. This time she stands with her mouth open as if to catch flies. When she eventually finds her words all she comes out with is a loud "What?" before clamping her hands over her mouth and dragging me _through_ the trees and bushes as fast as she can manage._

_"Wait a moment, Saeko, why are we running?" I try to make sense of her actions, if this is a dream then surely it doesn't matter what happens to us in it. She stays silent, determined to keep moving. Behind us I hear the sound of bushes rustling, as if someone is following us. I attempt to repeat my question but before I have the chance, she clamps her hand over my mouth, pulling me to the side of the faint trail we'd been following whispering a quick order to stay silent and not to move. Without giving me the opportunity to respond, she vanishes into the undergrowth, staying low so as not to be seen. I pull my head back into the tree and wait, hoping she'll remember which tree she left me in._

_After a few minutes she returns, quietly speaking, though through the wood of the oak I can't make out her words. I step out from the tree and sit next to her on the soft, grassy ground._

_I wait for her to speak, giving her time to think over how she wants to tell me what needs telling. It takes only a few moment before she starts, telling me of the dreams, of which this is one, the people from other worlds that she needs to send back, as she brought them here, before they destroy this world, as they would their own._

_After a few hours of explanations and, later, idle chatting, the sun begins its torturous heave over the horizon. I see the girl next to me begin to fade, before darkness consumes my vision._

_

* * *

_

Setsuna jerks awake to see his companion standing over him with a pot of water, looking as if he was about to pour the water over the doctor's head in order to wake him up. Ryôsuke set the pot onto the ground and pushes a chunk of bread with cheese into the other's hands, waiting for him to say what had caused him to wake in such a state. Unsurprisingly the explanations and time for explanations to sink in took most of the morning, Setsuna deciding it would be better to speak while walking else they would not get very far.

* * *

Saeko wakes less violently than the doctor but still more so than had become normal. Soon enough the group is on its way once more, Saeko using the long and boring travel to question Aeshma on his little appearance the night before, one thing that hadn't happened in any earlier visions, although the doctor hadn't been in any others either, a strange occurrence that was still puzzling her.

_I can enter the dreams of whom I choose, any demon powerful enough can. _The rumbling growl of Aeshma rolls around her mind, answering her thoughts despite the fact they weren't posed to him as questions. _I can't offer any way in which the doctor was there, he is no demon, nor hunter that has stolen the abilities from one. I do not know enough about him to give any other solution, but it is not good that he tries to follow us, the closer he gets the more demons there will be, and I cannot help him from here. _The girl made no reply, and the demon left her to her thoughts, instead keeping an eye on the chatting humans that followed, thinking of the hollows as such for the resmblence they bear. He watched the child-like form of Nel clinging to Ichigo and glaring at Hichigo, though the demon couldn't fathom why, the flame haired Lavi, with his deceptive obliviousness when in fact he was observant enough to notice even the tiniest change in a person's behaviour, and the shorter albino, trying not to openly stare at the orange haired shinigami.

The demon shook his head, wondering about the reasons behind the strange and pointless actions of humans. His mind offered no answers to this question, leaving him to copy Saeko with his own silent wonderings.

* * *

**Another chapter done and posted, review please =)**

**Your attacked-by-kittens-but-still-typing-on author**

**Kouseki**


	13. Chapter 12 Aizen

**I apoloise for the ages spent on this but exams, writer's block, starting A-levels and faulty computers have added up to a long time trying to write this chapter, but I do still exist and the story is still being written, I shall eneavor not to abandon it no matter how stubborn my muse is being.**

**Many thanks to Venas and SilvermistAnimeLover for reviewing, I believe you helped kick my muse into action so have a whole tray of cookies each in thanks.**

**Now I shalt not ramble and scare you readers away from this new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12 – Aizen

Shadows grew slowly, creeping up on the travellers who walked the forest as autumn took hold, patiently chilling the air and lengthening the nights. The sun lowered at its own pace, seemingly in an instant to some, an eternity for others, painting the sky with reds, pinks and purples as it gradually gave way to the night and moon that shined with borrowed light.

Shadowed figures reluctantly halted their constant march, coming to rest in a small glade close to a deer trail in the wood. Tents were pitched; a small fire started, and before long a stew was bubbling happily in the last of the fading light.

There was little discussion by then, anything that needed speaking of had been covered during the day, to break up the monotony. The orange-haired shinigami took one tent, the small child-form of Nel still clinging to his arm. His monochrome twin reluctantly chose the next tent along, refusing to share. The smaller white-head decided to sleep outside leaving the last tent to Lavi, not wanting to be kicked during the night by the red-head. Saeko took her usually place with Aeshma, no need for a tent or blanket when he served as cover from the elements and heater in one. Timcanpy settled happily on the girl's head, snuggling into the wolf demon's thick, black fur that surrounded her.

An illusion of peace settled over the campsite, darkness held at bay by the flickering firelight, all creatures avoiding the area so the only sounds are the crackling wood in the fire and the slight noises the sleeping figures made.

* * *

_"So you return, child." The hated voice of Aizen washes over the ghostly form I once again take. I turn slowly, looking through my hair to see the contemplative expression he holds. We stay frozen, silently studying each other. Not giving any indication of my intentions I prepare to run, escape from the presence of this man that terrifies me even though, from what I can tell, he can do nothing to me._

_Before I can flee, he approaches, pushing any small plan of mine out the proverbial window. I hastily step back from him, at the same time subconsciously turning to face him so i can watch for any indication of what he may do. At my reaction, an amused smile forms on the man's face._

_"Now child, when it appears there is nothing I can do to you, why would you seem so afraid?" His mocking tone causes me to stand straighter, letting a defiant glare escape my eyes, not moving as he closes in once more._

_Once close enough, Aizen reaches for me, his hand feeling similar to the trees I've gone through as it passes through my shoulder. I shudder at the sensation, a small laugh escaping the other as I do so._

_"It seems that the feeling is not comfortable for either of us." I don't reply, staying as silent as during my encounters with the Espada._

_"Come now child, surely you have a voice, it can't hurt to speak to me." I ponder his words, keeping my glare fixed on the man watching me. I allow my tongue to loosen, carefully guarding my words._

_"Maybe not, but for what reason would I wish to speak with you? Or you with me?" His movements say nothing at my sudden speech, but his eyes, for a brief moment, display a flicker of surprise._

_"I am merely curious as to who and what you are, and why you keep appearing around here." I watch carefully as he turns and walks to a fallen log. He sits, gesturing for me to join him, watching me as closely as I did him. I cautiously do as directed, thankfully not falling through afore mentioned log. Aizen's eyes are now more guarded, showing as little as the rest of him._

_"My name is Saeko. My reasons for being here are my own and I thought it was rather obvious as to what I am." My tone turns condescending for the last part, covering the untruth I was leading him to believe was true. The same, small smile from before settles on his face._

_"Indeed. Well, perhaps you could tell me where here is and maybe even how I came to be here." I adopt a similar smile, thinking of how rare it must be to find Aizen asking for help._

_"We are in _Daal Van die Elemente_, the land_ _of elements. This area is called Nyimak, small fire, as it is at the edge of Trina's domain. As for how you got here, your guess is as good as mine." I keep my voice calm and level, trying not to give away the lie at the end. Aizen seems convinced, opening his mouth, presumably, to ask another question, maybe who Trina is, but he is interrupted by the appearance of Aeshma. He rises from the fallen tree, hand on sword should the demon try anything. I also rise from the log, but walk calmly to the giant wolf, thanking him through our link, there are only so many lies I would be able to tell convincingly._

You should leave, Unknown. This world is not your own and your presence is quickly leading towards some alliances that should never be allowed to exist. _Aeshma's rumbling voice washed over us. Aizen briefly shows his surprise at the demon being able to speak, as he did when I first spoke, before his mask falls back into place._

_"Maybe if I had any idea as to how I came to be here, I would be able to return to my world." The wolf held the ex-shinigami captain in his gaze, sensing the truth of his words._

I'm not sure how but I brought them here, I need to figure out how to send them back. _I speak telepathically to Aeshma, feeling a little guilty even though I hadn't had any control over the actions. The demon nudges me comfortingly, then grabs a sleeve in his jaws gently, tugging me to follow him, away from the man who still holds his battle-ready stance, unknowing of what I told the demon. Aeshma turns for one last golden hued stare at Aizen, eerie red lighting his eyes before he nudges me once more, leading me from the ex-shinigami's sight._

I may know how you transported them. Come, we will move as we speak, we don't need any distractions from others. _The low voice rolled around my mind as Aeshma lowered himself for me to climb onto his back. As soon as I settled into the familiar spot from my childhood, the demon rose fluidly, settling into a smooth, loping gait through the trees. We headed south, away from the Millennium Earl and Aizen's encampment._

So, what is it that let me bring them here? Did it have something to do with my five year blindness? _I'd always had a huge level of patience, but this was too big for me to hold out for long on. Amusement flickers along my telepathic link with Aeshma, even though I could tell he was trying to hide it. I send him a wave or irritation, pushing him to continue._

This power of yours comes from an item within you, one that wasn't there when I left you. It feels the same as that which the Exorcists use. _My eyes widen and my grip loosens as his words sink in, forcing the wolf to slow his run to prevent me from falling. Disbelief and confusion flood my mind slowing all thought processes that may have kept me coherent and unfrozen._

_Thankfully for my failing mind, my old doctor made a mysterious appearance, looking as confused at being there as Aeshma and I were. Aeshma let out a wolfen huff, laying down and sliding me from atop his shoulder blades to between his front paws with a practised ease that I remember from childhood._

_"Saeko?" I pick myself up from the ground in front of Aeshma, moving forward to hug the man. He relaxed at my touch but still cautiously watched the demon that lay behind me._

_"Don't worry, Dr More, Aeshma won't attack you. Where are you?" I step back, waiting for his answer. For a second, he says nothing, trying to process the statement I just made before his eyes flick away from Aeshma and focus back on me._

_"__Not entirely sure, I don't think 'surrounded by trees' is particularly helpful."The doctor gave a nervous laugh, eyes flickering back to Aeshma for a second. I sigh, briefly taking note of the echo from the demon. I turn to the giant wolf as he relaxes into a lounge, giving an exaggerated yawn and closing his eyes. I give him a half-hearted glare and return my gaze to the only friend I had known during my blindness and suspected insanity._

I can locate him if necessary but it would be best to keep him out of the way given our purpose._ A rumbling growl rolled around my mind, the doctor's lack of response showing that he had not heard the demon's voice. I give slight nod, knowing that Aeshma can sense the movement and shifted my attention to Dr More._

_Before I have the chance to speak, a quiet rustling alerts us to the approach of someone else. In the back of my mind I notice Aeshma shifting to a more alert stance, probably sensing the area to find out who approaches. The doctor moves closer to me, seemingly unaware that he's also getting closer to Aeshma._

_A moment later the bushes part, revealing Ulquiorra. He glances at me, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement before continuing. Grimmjow appears, following the smaller arrancar, but unlike the other he stops, drawing his sword._

Scatter._ The one word from Aeshma rolls over the small clearing and I dimly noticed the fading forms of the doctor and demon before blackness consumes my sight and I fade as well._

* * *

Saeko wakes suddenly, inky darkness still covering the area. A nudge from Aeshma persuades her to get some more sleep and she sinks once more into unconsciousness, for once free from the strange visions that plague her in sleep.

**Please review as said above it kicks my muse into action and gives you cookies.**

**Your not-dead-but-annoyed-at-cats-for-sitting-on-keyboard author,**

**Kouseki.**


	14. Chapter 13 Hunters

**My thanks to SilvermistAnimeLover and Fukuko-chan for reviewing, have a cookie each.**

**And on with the chapter...**

Chapter 13 – Hunters

The man, girl and wolf faded, leaving a fuming blue-haired Espada in their wake. Said Espada charges after his companion who had earlier ignored the disappearing trio. The smaller Arrancar looked round as the hot-headed other charged closer. Grimmjow grasped the Quatra by the neck, slamming him into the nearest tree, rage-filled reiatsu flaring, keeping any others away, and a low growl escaping him.

"Release me, trash," a quiet, emotionless voice cuts through the silence, further infuriating the Sexta, though he makes no move to act on it or obey the command given. Empty, emerald eyes narrow slightly, almost imperceptibly, at the other's lack of reaction. A deathly pale, black nailed hand rises, green energy gathering at the tip of a finger. The cat-like Arrancar, knowing he's outmatched and hating the feeling immensely, drops his smaller companion, inwardly relieved as the energy dissipates, outwardly as furious as ever.

"Why?" Grimmjow asks, strangely quiet given the anger playing over his face. The other pauses in his silent exit after being released.

"Why do you ignore her, as if she's no threat? Who knows why she's here." The anger and frustration builds in his voice until he's shouting as normal once more.

"She is merely a spirit. She cannot touch, doesn't speak, she is no threat. Nothing she can do will have any effect on us so it is pointless to think on." Ulquiorra speaks quietly, contrasting Grimmjow completely. He turns away from the other and absconds, leaving no disturbance in his surroundings to betray his passing, while the Sexta takes out his fury on the unfortunate tree that was growing beside him.

* * *

Mid-morning found the group of Shinigami, hollows, Exorcists, human and demon travelling ever closer to their quarry. Quiet chatter staved off boredom, the ginger shinigami getting on well with the white-haired exorcist, much to the annoyance of said shinigami's hollow and the amusement of demon, girl and bookman.

An arrow flew past Saeko's head, burying itself in a tree and unbalancing the girl from her perch on Aeshma's back. The demon whips round, growling, towards the arrows origin, the shinigami and his hollow counterpart drawing Zangetsu, the exorcists preparing to activate their Innocence.

More arrows follow the first, from different sides, all aimed towards the giant wolf crouched protectively over Saeko. Allen activated his Crowned Clown, spreading the white cloak over the defenceless girl, allowing the demon to move. After a few more moments, the rain of arrows ceased, dark cloaked figures emerging for the undergrowth. There were eight hunters, most wielding a long sword, one, which appeared to be the leader, wielded a pair of wakizashi.

_Foolish mortals, retreat while you can, you shalt not win this battle._ Aeshma growled angrily at the humans who dared attack him and his daughter. Ichigo and his hollow position themselves to make a triangle, with the demon, around the others.

"Let the humans go, they have no part in this." The hunters' leader spoke calmly, ignoring the flaring energy flooding over him. The hunters all showed good discipline, not wavering under the pressure.

_You seem to misunderstand, Hunter. The humans are here of their own volition, I am not holding them here. _A slight tinge of amusement tempers the anger in the demon's voice, lightly dimming the red glow in his golden eyes. The hunter quickly masks his surprise and studies the humans, seeing that there are no bonds holding them to the demon.

"Then they shall have to join you in death, unless they choose to leave now. Sympathizers are always given this choice, if they stay they are treated as demons as well ." The hunter allows a little regret to show in his forest green eyes as none move from their positions.

Ichigo's hollow lets his maniacal grin spread in anticipation of the fight about to occur. The hunters readied themselves, cautious of the humans they didn't know the strength of.

A quiet whirring alerts the group to Allen's cursed eye activating.

"North, closing swiftly," the Exorcist spoke quietly, unheard by the hunters except for their leader. Ichigo, as the closest, shifted slightly to face North, only half-watching the hunters, instead turning his attention to the approaching hollows and Akuma.

"What is approaching?" The leader of the hunters allowed his attention to divert slightly from the demon before him, searching for something that could cause it and the humans with it to no longer care about the hunters around them.

_They are demons from other worlds; it is to get rid of them and their masters that we travel here now._ Before the hunter could reply the hollows burst out of the trees, attacking the hunters who happened to be closest to them. A group of Akuma, mixed level one and twos, soon followed, homing in on the Exorcists.

"Attack these strange demons, the others can wait." The four remaining hunters followed the leader's example, whirling into action to assist the demon and his humans against their common enemy. Ichigo used his incredible speed to try and finish the battle quickly, his hollows laughter echoing evilly as he took his time killing.

The Akuma fell prey to Lavi's fire seals, any getting too close swiftly eradicated by Allen's clawed hand.

The hunters were made fairly redundant only killing a few hollows that the shinigami and his hollow hadn't gotten round to yet.

As the last stragglers were dispatched, it was noticed that two of the remaining hunters had just been scraped by the Akuma's bullets, and were disappearing into ash blown away by the light breeze. The remaining three prayed silently, to the four Gods, for their fallen comrades. The others remained silent, allowing them their grief, although for Ichigo's hollow it was somewhat forcibly silent, Ichigo's hand over his mouth and Allen's clawed hand at his throat may have had something to do with it.

"It seems that, for now, we have a common enemy. If it is to rid this land of them, we shall assist you, afterwards we will likely be enemies once more." The hunter's leader lowered his hood revealing long, midnight blue hair - similar to Kanda's but allowed to hang loose - and black eyes. A light tan covered his skin, dulling slightly the details around his high cheekbones. The wear lines on his face showed a life of hardship in the seemingly only twenty-one years of existence. The forest green cloak opened, allowing a calloused hand to emerge from where it had been hidden after sheathing his wakizashi.

"My name is Asura. These are my sisters, Zanki and Datana." The other two hunters lowered their hoods, showing their faces for the first time. Zanki had long, crimson hair to the small of her back, two strips at the front were braided and used to tie the rest into a ponytail. She had eyes of icy blue, practically white in their paleness, and the same skin as her brother and sister which seemed to make her pale eyes stand out all the more. A ring of turquoise adorned the little finger of her right hand, matching earrings hanging from her ears and a silver chain around her neck that disappeared behind the cloak, leaving the pendant unseen. Her sister, in contrast, had shortish, pink hair arranged in spikes with eyes the blue of an early sunset, no jewellery to be seen.

"I am Saeko, adoptive daughter of the demon, Aeshma. These are Allen, Lavi, Ichigo, his twin, Hichigo and Nel." Ichigo punched his 'twin' in the head before he could protest about being related to the strawberry, or the name that the girl had given demon and exorcists instead nodded politely at the hunters, as a way of greeting, the latter deactivating their Innocence.

"I believe you know more about these strange creatures than us, it would be best to know something of the enemy we are to fight." As they travelled, the hunters were given a quick overview of the situation, Datana was silent, absorbing the information, Zanki, ever the contrast to her younger sister, was continuously asking questions, almost bouncing as she walked - the group kept thinking of her as a female Lavi - Asura was much more composed, only asking for extra details and keeping his movements silent, always aware of all that was going on around them.

At midday, Timcanpy appeared, almost missing his landing on Allen's head as he settled down to chew the snowy locks. The exorcist removed the golem from his perch, before he found himself with a bald spot, and listened to the message from Kanda's group.

_What's happened? _Aeshma posed the question on all of their minds. Allen set the golem on his shoulder before speaking.

"Kanda's group have found the Noah, he's five miles North East of us, the Noah, one mile North North West of him. Uryuu's group is three miles West of us but going strait it will only take them an extra fifteen to twenty minutes to reach the Noah than from where we are."

_It would be best if the two smaller groups joined up and took the Noah, they are more dangerous but there are only three. We'll continue North, the Arrancar should be near. For the rest of the day we should rest, we'll need all our strength for the coming battle._

Allen sent Tim to Uryuu, telling his group of the plan before the golem relayed the message to Kanda as well. Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Chaoji and Krory trekked North East to meet up with Kanda, Lenalee, Renji and Rukia, two miles off the Noah's position.

Aeshma led the rest of his group off the deer track they had been following, and into a dense grove, thick underbrush forming a wall between the closely packed trees.

The rest of the afternoon was spent training. Ichigo and Hichigo sparred together, likewise Allen and Lavi were together and the hunters had a three way free-for-all. Aeshma created barriers around each of the groups to prevent them from being detected and Saeko played with Nel to distract her from boredom. They all turned in for an early night to recover their strength.

* * *

_"I presume you will not answer if I ask who you are." Ulquiorra's quiet voice welcomed me to another night vision. "Although, it appears you are earlier than usual." My sight clears from the blur that it takes when first entering a vision. The Arrancar sits on a fallen log not far from my position, staring impassively at me. For the first time, besides Aizen, I allow myself to speak in the other's presence._

_"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." My voice holds a dream-like quality, as if my mind is elsewhere. The Quatra's expression barely changes, and only for an instant, but it's enough to know that I had surprised him._

_I drift away, leaving the Espada to ponder my words. My aimless walk takes me past Aizen, I absently acknowledge him speaking and try to grab me but the hand passes through my ethereal form._

_I come across the Millennium Earl, plotting to himself, and, realising that he can't sense me in any way, I edge closer, listening to the Noah's plans._

_"...They're too weak, not dedicated enough, thinking they have a choice in what I tell them to do. Best to get rid of them now and cultivate the next generation to be better. Dear Road, Lulubell and Tyki, it's a shame really..." I back away, horrified that the man can talk of sacrificing his own without a care. My mind is yanked out of such thoughts by the sensation of walking through something and a confused 'Huh?' from a distinctly male voice._

_"Why does it feel like I just walked through something?.. Why, hello, child, who might you be?" I spin around to see Tyki Mikk staring back at me, a welcoming smile on his face. A slightly confused 'er...' escapes me as my thoughts race. _'He can see me? I thought they couldn't see me. is it because I walked through him? Gah, speak girl, you can't just stand there with a blank look on your face, catching flies.'_ At the realisation of how stupid I must appear, I focus again to find the Noah's face a bare few inches from my own, looking concernedly at me. After a quick back-pedal that accidentally placed my in a tree, I cleared my throat nervously and finally got round to answering his question._

_"My name is Saeko, and you are...?" I feign ignorance to his identity, thinking it would be awkward to explain how I know his name when we haven't physically met before._

_"My apologies, it appears my manners have fled, I am Lord Tyki Mikk, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I fail miserably to hide my embarrassment as he bows to me and offers a hand, although the hand is retracted once I display my inability to touch by putting my hand through the tree I had previously walked into, and raising an eyebrow._

_In my mind a plan begins to formulate, if I could get Tyki to believe me that the Millennium Earl wants him and the others dead, it could cause them to turn away from the man, therefore saving the others a battle and giving the exorcists a useful ally when they get home. I decided to ignore the little voice in my head whispering '_If, _they get home.'_

_"Tyki, is it? You wouldn't happen to know a really tall, round man in pink with an unnaturally large grin would you?" Planning has never really been a strong spot of mine and it doesn't appear that Tyki will have much time left, so jump in headfirst and hope for the best seems to be the only available strategy._

_"How do you know the Millennium Earl?" The Noah's face darkened slightly, his pleasant demeanour crumbling fractionally as a small inkling of suspicion sets in._

_"You can't go near him!" I let my voice take on a near hysterical tone. "That, Millennium Earl, or whatever you call him, wants you dead, something about you having too much freewill and it's the same for another two, Road and Lulubell, I think." The hysterical babble gradually slowed to an only faster than normal, but otherwise relatively normal speech._

_"What do you mean?" The suspicion in Tyki's voice was replaced by curiosity._

_"That man, the Millennium Earl, he wants to kill you, and the other two, and 'cultivate the next generation'. You can't go near him." In my desperation to make him understand, I somehow made myself corporeal enough to cling onto him._

_"Such a shame, they weren't supposed to know. But how did the little girl overhear me without attracting my attention, hmm..?" A terrible, too cheerful voice speaks slowly before Tyki can make any response. A slight rustling draws my awareness before a child-like girl's voice is heard._

_"It's true? But Millenie... Why?" Confusion and sorrow seeps into Road's voice. I look at her, pity filling me at the sight of her stricken features, disbelief etched onto her face._

_"My dear Road, I'm afraid the why's don't matter. Just die now, and all will be well." My resolve hardens, refusal to allow this slaughter to occur coursing through me. I focus on the power within me, the same power I unconsciously drew on to get Timcanpy into this world, and pull the Noah with me as wakefulness begins to take hold._

* * *

**Please review, I feed on reviews.**

**And I feel this story is coming to an end, but perhaps there will be a ****sequel. We'll see.**

**Kouseki.**


	15. Chapter 14 The First Clash

**Thanks to SilvermistAnimeLover, Fukuko-chan, lonewolfgirl-sademo588 and BehindTheSky for reviews, hope you enjoyed the cookies. It seems that Allen did at least.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own the animes, but I do own the plot, kolkolkolkolkolkolkol. (Those who recognise the laugh get an extra cookie)**

**Warning: it does get a little graphic in the fights.**

Chapter 14 – The First Clash

Confusion reigned throughout the clearing, exorcists trying to kill the Noah, shinigami and hollow following their lead, hunters unsure as the human girl tried to protect them and the demon calmly sitting in the middle, daring anyone to get past him with the look in his eyes. The Noah stood ready, not willing to break the fragile trust between them and the girl that was protecting them from her companions, also they were cautious of the demon that stood between the two groups.

"Enough!" A surprisingly loud shout, from the usually quiet girl, halted everyone in their actions. The wolf looked to her, appearing to raise an eyebrow at her, even though he doesn't actually have eyebrows.

_What have you done, child. If I remember correctly these were our enemies. _Aeshma continued to stare at the girl, making her exceedingly uncomfortable as she tries to put her thoughts together in order to explain what happened that night.

_It's kind of complicated but the Noah are, sort of, on our side now. _Saeko looked away, the demon's disbelieving stare boring into her head. Road grabbed a hand to give a measure of comfort to the girl who had helped them without a care as to who or what they may be.

_Fine. But I don't know how you'll get Allen to understand that. _Saeko grimaced slightly at the thought before releasing Road's hand, sending a smile her way, and slipping around the demon to talk to the small angry mob on the other side. Allen rushed over to her, checking she was alright, and asking the all important question of what the hell the Noah were doing here when they were supposed to be near Kanda's enlarged group.

"Allen, calm down, I'm fine, they didn't do anything, and they won't now. A lot's happened tonight." After a fair amount of soothing Allen and Lavi glomping Saeko in relief, the girl managed to calm everyone down and explain what had happened during her vision. The Noah stood awkwardly on the other side of the, now lounging, wolf. Said demon sighed, rising and nudged the newcomers closer, staring menacingly until they sat before settling himself down once more, this time curling around his adoptive daughter, protecting her from the chilly night air. An uncomfortable silence fell, no one either wanting to speak or knowing what to say.

It was finally broken be Road, coming out of her depression over the betrayal, and giving Allen an over-enthusiastic hug while shouting his name. Only Ichigo tried to hide his laughter, the others finding it too difficult, Hichigo sounding a little insane with his (surprise, surprise) and Lulubell just shook her head muttering something about children. The white-haired exorcist scrambled away, hiding behind Ichigo, before the child-like Noah could kiss him, silently cursing the crush she had on him.

Tyki eventually meandered over to his 'sister', sitting her back on the ground and telling her to calm down. He then turned to the exorcist peeking around the side of the ginger shinigami he was using as a shield, offering a hand to the teen.

"I believe this would be a good time to start over, Shounen. My name is Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. These are my sisters by Noah, Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams and Lulubell, Noah of Lust. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Exorcist." Allen took the offered hand, slipping out from behind his human shield, and opening the door for an exorcist and Noah alliance - although how it would be taken back home was another matter entirely.

Thoroughly confused, the hunters just accepted the fact that the Noah seemed to now be friends, and there was no need to fight them.

Timcanpy took this moment to appear, barrelling into the back of Allen's head without noticing the Noah in front. The group gathered to listen to the message the golem brought, Noah subtly hiding behind the others so as not to panic the golem.

"Oi, Moyashi, Lenalee says to be careful because the Noah have vanished, but I'm sure a moyashi like you will find trouble like you always do." Allen had a Hichigo worthy death-glare on full force at the air where the hologram had been projected. The others edged away from the fuming teen, not wanting to be caught in the glare. Timcanpy bit an unprotected ear to stop his master before he set some poor soul alight if they happened to walk in the wrong place.

An overenthusiastic Noah, panicking golem, long explanation and recording of said explanation later, Timcanpy was sent back to the second group and the enlarged group settled down to get some more sleep, exhausted from the too-early morning excitement. To her relief, Saeko did not dream again that night, peaceful darkness carrying her through the dark hours till the rising sun broke through.

At the dawn, the fighters departed the camp, heading to the Arrancar's. Nel and Saeko stayed behind, Lavi remaining to watch over them. After a large amount of complaining from Aeshma, the demon consented to Road riding him, as long as she got off when they actually started fighting.

Once the others had left, Saeko huddled at the base of a tree, deciding that even if she can't fight, she would send her dream-self to watch the enemy's movements.

* * *

The ethereal form of Saeko's dream-self faded into existence in a small clearing near the Arrancar's camp. As was often the case, Ulquiorra was in the same place, watching her emotionlessly, seemingly uncaring that she existed at all. The girl wandered closer to the camp, seeing who was there. All but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were gathered, the former back in the smaller clearing, the latter unknown. Saeko reached across the telepathic link to Aeshma, relaying the information to him, knowing he can sense her location.

_Child, what precisely are you thinking by spying on them? I know they can't hurt you but you shouldn't be reckless._ A dose of fatherly worry laced the mental voice even as the demon altered his course to lead the others to the right location. Allen and Ichigo shushed the others when they were about to ask about the route change, knowing the slightly vacant look in his eyes meant that he was speaking to his adoptive daughter.

_I want to help any way I can. I know I'm no fighter but I can do this to help you. When the actual fighting starts I'll keep out of the way, but I'll keep an eye out, in case anything should happen. _Saeko positioned herself within a tree, keeping herself out of the Arrancar's sight. She knew Ulquiorra didn't care if she's there or not but the others may not be so indifferent.

_Be careful, Child. I know you well enough to know that nothing I say will make you change your mind, but do _try_ to stay out of trouble, you seem so good at attracting it. _The wolf lightened the mood slightly, trying to prevent himself from worrying, if nothing else.

After a weak, mental punch at the demon for calling her a trouble magnet, Saeko told him she would be careful and stepped out of the tree, heading away from the Arrancar, to look around for the missing Grimmjow. Over the past few days Aeshma had been teaching her how to sense presences, she was already good at finding the demon when necessary, but it seems she wasn't quite good enough yet to find the blue-haired Arrancar that way, so resorted to the normal method of just looking, though she stayed alert for if she got close enough to sense him.

"It seems you're quite the troublemaker, little girl." Saeko curses her carelessness in not keeping her senses open for anyone that came close. She turned, an Ulquiorra-worthy, stoic look in her eyes, as she noted the presence of Aizen watching her. She gave the ex-shinigami no response, instead checking the location of Aeshma and figuring that he was still about half an hour away.

"Pretending to be mute again are you? No matter, it appears some guests are on their way. The Espada should be happy to greet them." The girl held her mask in place as the man left, ignoring his attempt to disturb her, before she hid herself in another tree and told Aeshma that Aizen knew of his coming. Saeko finally managed to sense Grimmjow, heading back to the camp. She relayed the information and chose a tree to sit on, keeping her senses open to keep track of everyone's movements. She could vaguely sense the large multitude of hollow and akuma that were around the other group but she could do nothing to help them and stayed quiet, not wanting to distract anyone from their own fights.

While she remained hidden, Saeko tried to think of how to return everyone home. She had brought them here so there must be a way to get them back. Her thoughts broke off as she felt the first clash between her friends and the Espada.

* * *

The demon, exorcist, hollow, shinigami, hunters and Noah spread themselves to meet the oncoming enemies. The wolf crouched in readiness, smelling the approaching foe, listening to the footsteps that the Espada didn't even try to disguise. The large hollow passed the crouched demon, blind to his presence and unable to sense the well hidden demonic energy. Aeshma leapt at the unprotected back, claws scoring deep gashes through the thick hide, jagged teeth burying themselves in the being's shoulder till blood was tasted. The tenth Espada ripped the demon from his back, a large chunk of his flesh torn from his shoulder. The wolf spat out the hollow meat, growling lowly at the Arrancar, his eyes taking on a red glow as black flames start to burn over his paws.

"Buchikirero, Ira." Reiatsu flared as the already huge hollow grew even more, sprouting extra legs and a tail. Before the enlarged Arrancar could react, the wolf charged again, biting through one leg, claws dragging through another, the black fire spreading through the wounds causing Yammy to yell in pain and rage, lunging at the demon who effortlessly dodged the huge arms, scoring more lines of blood and black fire through the creature's hide. A pool of the thick, red liquid gathered around the hollow's body. Two more legs fell to the ground splashing viscidly into the red puddle below.

The red, crackling energy of a cero barely missed Aeshma as he landed, slightly singing his fur. Another growl left the wolf as a second cero flew at him, burning one leg when he didn't dodge in time. Before another was released, the demon lunged, his claws burying themselves into the Espada's face, teeth tearing into his eyes, leaving only shredded remains of the optic nerve and retinal blood vessels, then he dropped away as the creature tried to grab him. The demon slowly pads around the Arrancar, preventing the, now blind, being from knowing his position. The hollow gives up on trying to find him, the wolf too quiet in his movements to pinpoint, and starts randomly firing ceros in all directions. Aeshma automatically dodges any that come near him, ignoring the pain in his burnt leg, and charges forwards, tearing through the mask over Yammy's head and watching him disintegrate.

The large wolf, allows himself to rest for a moment, licking at his wounded leg to clean the blood, healing the burns. He feels the presence of the stronger Espada approaching, and settles down to wait for them, leaving the others to their own fights for now, knowing he will need his strength for other battles.

Tyki chased after Road, who was clinging to Allen - again - leaving the third Noah to herself, thankful for the peace without the more excitable, younger-looking Noah. However, this peace was to be short-lived as an Espada made his entrance. A tall, white, elongated mask pierced with eight holes covers his face. The beings wears what appears to be a dress with a long, black lined, white coat over the top, the collar almost reaching the top of his mask at the back.

"ooh, one of the little traitor, hmm... How nice to put you in your place," the voice alternated between deep and high pitched, as if two people were talking. The Espada drew the katana that hung at his waist, the hilt bound by a cloth.

"Better to be called traitor than under the control of one who wants me dead, Natural Akuma." Lulubell transformed her arm into a blade and struck first, ripping the mask off the other's head, revealing the glass case holding his two heads. Aaroneiro missed his return strike, his sword finding only empty air where the Noah used to be. Without missing a beat, Lulubell landed, turned and launched herself back at the hollow, barely missing his head tank as he twisted away from her.

The arrancar, annoyed at the ease the Noah can control the fight, released his sword into the form stolen from Shiba Kaien and lunged at the other, the new, trident form of his sword granting him extra reach, keeping his opponent away, giving her no chance to land a hit on him. The trident tears through Lulubell's side, a spray of blood almost reaching its wielder. She paused for a moment, clutching the wound, her opponent only laughing before he strikes again.

The Noah thinks quickly, needing to end this fight before the blood loss slows her down or causes her to make a mistake, only just avoiding the trident continuously being thrust at her. She changes her form the mimic Aeshma, catching the other's weapon in her newly formed jaws and dragging it from his grip, tossing it behind her before he can take it back. In the short moment her opponent stood stunned, she lunged, claws shattering the head tank and crushing the released skulls.

Lulubell morphs into her preferred form of a black cat, leaping into the trees and heading towards the sounds of battle, staying at a leisurely pace as she regains her breath and begins to heal the wound in her side. She pauses noticing the new wave of opponents that are approaching, she moves on again, now angling herself towards the newcomers.

* * *

Allen crouched silently on a tree limb, watching the approaching hollow through his cursed eye. Across from him, the hunter Asura waits, eyes closed, listening to the enclosing enemy, the trees too dense for normal sight. The arrancar stepped onto the path between the two occupied trees and paused, glancing into the canopy.

"You may as well come down, I can feel you up there." Szayel Aporro Granz spoke evenly, unconcerned about the two waiting for him. Allen dropped from his perch, innocence activating on the way, Asura mimicking his movements, onyx eyes finally opening and his twin wakizashi drawn on his landing. The Espada watched carefully, analysing the pairs actions.

No words were exchanged as the hunter made the first move, lunging for the hollow. His first wakizashi was evaded, the second blocked by the hollow's katana, both serving as a decoy to allow Allen to rake his clawed hand through their opponent's left side, just low enough to miss the ribs. The three broke apart, blood dripping from the arrancar's wound and the exorcist's claws.

Szayel let out a crazed laugh before sonido-ing behind Asura, stabbing at his back, barely blocked by Allen catching the blade in his claws, crouching behind his comrade. The hunter whirled, slicing at the hollow but missed as he pulled away, sparks flying from the friction of his katana on Allen's clawed hand. The exorcist rose, running at the Espada, claws angled towards where the being's heart should be. The hollow blocked the blades, evading the hunter's side attacks with ease. He pushed Allen away, into the path of his comrade who was charging in again. Asura ducked around the flying exorcist, giving him a quick nudge on the way to help him regain his footing, and sprung at the waiting hollow, just managing to deepen the wound that Allen left, again leaving the Arrancar open for Allen to slash, this time tearing through his right thigh.

The wounded Espada kicked the hunter away, carving a line up Allen's arm as he backed away. The exorcist grabbed the wound, assessing the damage. It wasn't too deep, so he ignored it, the blood already drying to seal the laceration, and joined his new-found ally in rushing the Arrancar once more.

* * *

**Please review, as always I'm giving cookies.**

**Happy Halloween for those who celebrate it.**

**Your Never-Written-Fight-Scens-Before-So-Hoping-It-Turns-Out-Alright Author**

**Kouseki**


	16. Chapter 15 The First Clash Continued

**And I give you.. The next chapter, finished on Christmas morn, so Merry Christmas to all my faithful and ever-patient readers.**

**Many thanks to my reivewers - lonewolfgirl-sademo588, SilvermistAnimeLover and Fukuko-chan - who kick my muse into shape when she's procrastinating or just being lazy and can't be bothered to work with me^^**

** Disclaimer: As ever I don't own the animes, only the ideas for this particular story.**

**And I don't think this chapter's too bloody but it's been a while since I wrote the first parts so I may be forgetting something. Enjoy**

**(My computer being annoying made me write this out about seven times, if I don't update for ages it's probably because I kicked it too hard^^)**

_Chapter 15 - The First Clash Part 2_

As they were pushed away, Allen's eye picked up the presence of four stronger arrancar closing in. He looked to Asura, who nodded, acknowledging the increase in opponents.

"Can you handle this?" The hunter spoke softly, not letting their opponent hear the conversation. Allen nodded, gesturing for his companion to go. Asura leapt into the nearest tree and headed swiftly towards the newcomers, finding himself joined by Lulubell in her cat form, the wound in her side closed and healing.

* * *

The female hunters lay in wait, sensing the demonic energy of the Espada that approached. Datana crouched on a tree branch, hidden by golden and red leaves as a soft breeze whispered through the points of her hair, poised to throw her Krug-Lezvie, circular blades with a celtic cross design in the center. Her sister waited in the undergrowth at the base of the tree, whisps of crimson hair floating around her head in the wind, her hands idly tracing the wolfen guard of the sword at her side, Nâu-Lobo, a heirloom from the days when demons walked where they pleased and hunters were few but very strong.

**AN - weapon names created by Fukuko-chan(cause im awesome kesesesesese)**

"Come out, humans, your sneak attacks will have no effect when I know you're there." The seventh Espada paused, standing in the centre of a well-worn deer track, not even bothering to look towards those he addressed. Zanki rose from her hidden position, a quick, easily missed or seen as unimportant hand movement signalling her sister to stay where she was, even with the hollow's knowledge of where she was, as a ranged fighter, a high more concealed position was better.

"A child? How pitiful that such weaklings are all this world has to offer." Before Zommari could say more, the red-haired hunter attacked, icy eyes burning with a cold hatred that could rival the look of any demon. The sword bit deep into a shoulder, arrogance preventing the hollow from moving. Datana's Krug-Lezvie flew from the trees, carving a path through the other arm. The Espada threw the hunter away from him, the force slamming her into a tree and knocking the breath from her lungs. Her sister quickly withdrew her weapon before the enemy could destroy it.

Zanki stood shakily, bracing herself against the tree until she was stable again. The hunter gripped Nâu-Lobo, blocking the quick attack from her opponent. Her sister's Krug Lezvie flew again, barely missing the dodging arrancar. Zommari turned his attention to the girl in the trees, sonido speed taking him there in moments. Datana dropped to the forest floor, the Espada following, forgetting the second hunter who had concealed her presence in shadows, in the same manner used to remain unseen by demons.

Zanki thrust Nâu-Lobo into the hollow's back, ripping the blade up and out to cause the most possible damage. Blood sprayed out, soaking the hunter and blinding her to the cero fired from her falling enemy. Datana shouted a warning to her sister so she could dodge, preventing the cero from hitting her full on but it still burned the arm that wielded her sword, causing it to drop to the floor. The shorter-haired sister pulled out one of the four rounded blades of Krug-Lezvie and tore through the arrancar's mask remnants, thwarting his attempt to enter his released form and turning him into dust. She dropped to the ground by her sister, pulling bandages from a hidden pack in the bushes and quickly cleaned and bound the wound, little more possible to do where they were.

The longer-haired hunter rose carefully, brushing aside her sister's concerns, insisting she was fine, and tested the strength of her wounded arm, the burn ached but was bearable. The pair paused, sensing the approaching energies, stronger than the one they'd just defeated. They felt some of the others moving to confront them and did the same, Datana occasionally casting a worried eye over her sister but was content to leave her be for now as the wound seemed to cause her no trouble.

* * *

Ichigo leant against a tree, Zangetsu beside him, waiting for Grimmjow to approach, not bothering to try and hide due to his lack of ability to hide his reiatsu, his hollow mirroring him on the other side of the small clearing.

The cat-like arrancar finally stalked from the trees, settled into a fighting stance to continue their interrupted fight from before.

"Too scared to fight me alone, Shinigami?" the Espada smirked at the pair, drawing his zanpakutō as they did the same.

"As if, cat," Hichigo scoffed at the other, "we are the same person you fought before, just split into two parts." He lunged, ending the little chat. His thrust was blocked, Grimmjow swiftly turning to let the other's momentum carry him past, and out of the way as the shinigami followed his counterpart's lead a moment later.

After trading a few blows, leaving little trace of any interaction, the albino sliced through his opponent's arm, barely dodging the pain and rage fuelled response. Another furious stroke came, knocked away by the ginger shinigami who immediately set forth his own attack, dodging the occasional cero sent his way. The three made the fight appear as a dance, trading blows, dodging and parrying in a way that seemed graceful.

Realising nothing would happen continuing in such a standoffish way, they separated, barely panting, swords raised. Simultaneous cries of Bankai and Kishire Pantera echoed around the clearing before it was flooded with waves of reiatsu that smothered all sound and feeling, stirring up the fallen leaves from the ground to also block out sight.

The resettled leaves revealed the fighters, Ichigo in his Bankai uniform, Tensa Zangetsu held firmly, facing the arrancar nearby. Hichigo mirrored the shinigami in monochrome but for his waist length hair, his clothes and sword inverted, black and white mask with angular horns hanging loosely in his off-hand.

Grimmjow watched the pair carefully, his feline tail twitching back and forth, longer hair floating slightly in the breeze.

The stillness lasted a mere moment before the first move was made, Ichigo lunged at the feline hollow, his own hollow quickly donning his mask before joining the fray, taking Ichigo's place when he was knocked away. The shinigami dragged his partner from the path of several cero, receiving only mild burns for his efforts, and throwing a Getsuga Tenshō at the source. He was given a curious glance from Hichigo before he charged once more, hollow following quickly curiosity replaced with maniacal glee at the joy of the fight.

A brief pause was given at the entrance of the stronger Espada but they were soon forgotten as blades and claws clashed again.

* * *

Road Camelot leant, bored, against Tyki Mikk, wishing she could have stayed with Allen, her spiky hair waving softly in the light breeze that blew through the trees. An approaching presence snapped her out of her daydreams, the 'natural Akuma' drawing closer and giving her something to concentrate on, saving Tyki from her moping in the process.

"Look Tyki, it's a spoon!" At the appearance of the hollow, Road, childish as she was, couldn't help but laugh at the hood of his coat, more giggles erupting as she got a look at his curly toed shoes. Tyki blinked owlishly at her before sighing,resigned to waiting for her to finish and detach herself from him as he was all that was keeping her from rolling on the floor.

Finally the laughter slowed, just as the Espada's giant, dual-crescent blade flew to the pair's position. Road flipped herself over Tyki to escape the attack, the other Noah simply choosing not to be touched by the weapon, throwing a bored look its wielder.

A circle of pointed, stripy candles materialised, slowly circling the arrancar, points facing him. Nnoitra pulled his blade back, slicing through several of the candles as he did so, causing a quick barely discernible pout to form on Road's face for a moment. The remaining candles halted in their slow movement, hanging, suspended in the air before their suddenly flew speedily towards the enemy inside their circle. Said hollow dodged easily, sonido speed being far greater than that of the candles. With his mind occupied by the child-like Noah he didn't notice the other sneak closer until a hand was easing into his back. A quick swipe with his blade passed through the slightly smiling man as he quickly backed away.

More candles materialised, circling the whole clearing the three fought in, accompanied by a host of black butterflies that flew with a purple glow around them. The Espada eyed the insects warily, not knowing their abilities yet, however he ignored the candles, knowing they were to slow to hit him and that they may not even penetrate his hierro even if they hit.

The Teez flew at the arrancar, they weren't fast but sheer numbers quickly had the hollow surrounded, making his speed redundant. However, this didn't faze him as he merely sliced through their weak bodies before they could touch him.

"Is this all you have, Noah? To think Aizen thought you such powerful allies." Nnoitra taunted the pair, confident his strength was much greater than theirs. Twin sadistic smiles erupted on the pair's faces.

"All? No, that was merely the opening act. Let's move on to the main feature." Road giggled twirling a candle on her finger tip, giving a Hichigo-esque maniacal grin.

* * *

**Tada! Finished. Please review, I'm tired, I'll be posting the chapter sometime later as where I am it's three o'clock in the morning and my brain won't allow me to do anything else now.**

**Your Tired-but-happy-she-finally-finished-the-chapter-as-her-muse-was-being-annoying author**

**Kouseki**


	17. Chapter 16 Enemies and Allies

**Many thanks to reviewers, Fukuko-chan and SilvermistAnimeLover.**

**Apologies for the time taken to get this up, exams a couple of weeks ago sucked all inspiration from me but my muse is still alive and working to ensure her continued existence (it's not like I threatened her or anything *coughcough*)**

**Anyways...**

**I own neither animes (Much as I may wish to)**

**And on with the Chappy.**

_Chapter 16 – Enemies and Allies_

Nnoitra swiped his blade at the flying candles, getting annoyed at the repetitive attacks. HIs irritation distracted him from the other Noah, advanced Teez transformed into a black blade on his forearm. The black blade sliced through Nnoitra's left arm, his quick reactions just saving the arm from being removed retaliation was paused as the combined reiatsu of the top four Espada was felt, the deaths of their allies causing them to re-evaluate their foes and enter the battlefield themselves.

"Go, Tyki. I can finish things off here." Road shooed her companion away, a genuine smile gracing her features before she turns back to her enemy, eyes hardening with a calculating glint, a sadistic smirk directed at Nnoitra as Tyki left her to fight alone.

Tyki ran swiftly, finding himself alongside the black, wolfen form of Aeshma, heading in the same direction. The pair dipped their heads in acknowledgement of the other as they moved, the demon slowing his pace to stay with the Noah, keeping track of where their allies were and how many were moving towards the new arrivals.

The four Espada separated, each to take on their own foes. Datana and Zanki stayed together, following one of the new auras, Lulubell and Asura angling towards another. Aeshma altered his course to reach the strongest of the four, leaving Tyki to take care of the other one.

* * *

Saeko mentally paced in her hiding place - the remaining four Espada having recently departed, she was still wary that Aizen would return - worrying for her friends and desperately trying to think of a way to send them home.

A new set of auras approaching paused her mental pacing, thankfully before it developed into full-formed pacing. She hopped off her tree branch, sinking into the ground slightly with her insubstantial form, and headed towards the familiar energies. The girl emerged from the deep forest onto a small deer track the group was following, startling them into a prepared stillness.

"Saeko? What are you doing here? Are you alright? Lenalee and Orihime hurried towards the girl, doing a good impression of a pair of mother hens that stilled when their hands passed through her dream-form. Before their questions were voiced, Saeko gave a quick overview of the situation. It was decided Chaoji and Orihime would go to Saeko, Lavi and Nel's camp as they weren't good fighters and Krory would accompany them to help Lavi with any attacks that may be set upon the non-combatants. Saeko led the three away after giving the other six - Renji, Kanda, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu and Lenalee - directions for a shortcut through the forest to the fighting and giving Aeshma a brief telepathic message to tell of their arrival.

The girl left her three new companions with Lavi, noticing Nel snuggled up to her real body's side, asleep, and swiftly made her way towards Aizen and the Millennium Earl, planning to give Aeshma an extra warning, besides his own senses, when they chose to join the fight.

* * *

Aeshma growled warningly, noting the wolfen scent around the pair that were one before him. Coyote Starrk and Lilinette stilled the lazy, first Espada silently acknowledging the challenge. The demon padded silently into a patch of sunlight, lack of noise unnatural for the size of the creature. The warm autumn sun gave the black fur of the demon highlights of burnished bronze, golden eyes glinting like the actual metal.

_Greetings, fellow pack Alpha. It seems you are less inclined to violence than your allies, perhaps this fight is unnecessary._ The demon's voice held a well concealed note of hope that was picked up by Starrk's sharp senses, though Lilinette was less observant. Aeshma felt a certain kinship to this Alpha, who was not a true wolf either, which dulled his will to fight.

"Perhaps, Demon. I have no wish to fight, especially one so similar to myself." The wolf nodded and settled onto the leaf covered ground, prepared to retaliate should the hollow attack, but content for now to merely watch.

**_Aizen's moving. He displeased with the Espada's power so is approaching himself. The Earl's with_**** _him._** Saeko's voice echoed around the demon's mind through their telepathic link.

**_My thanks, child. Now return to your true form, there is no more you can do and you shouldn't exhaust yourself._** Aeshma rose his senses already picking up the approach of the Arrancar's leader.

**_Ok. Take care._** A small feeling of emptiness filled Aeshma's mind as the connection broke off.

"It appears we no longer have the option to be peaceful in this battle." Starrk's voice held a slight hint of regret that was easily picked up by the wolf demon.

"It would be an insult to meet your strength with less than my all, so I shall not hold back. Kechirase, Los Lobos." The demon slipped into a prepared stance as the Espada released his form, Lilinette disappearing to rejoin the two soul halves into one. He dodged the blue cero that was fired from an ornamental looking pistol. A dull red glimmer flickered through the wolf's eyes, as he launched his own attack at the arrancar.

* * *

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Hichigo paused, various superficial cuts bleeding sluggishly, only a couple of wounds deep enough to even acknowledge. Sword and claws clashed again, the ginger shinigami occupying his enemy's attention as his partner bows his head, Cero charging between his horns. The red energy flew, burning the left side of the blue-haired hollow. Small rivers of blood flowed freely down the man's side, most of the wound already cauterized by the Cero.

The Espada growled, lunging at the other hollow, barely dodging the swing from Ichigo on his way. Hichigo laughed, blocking the other's attack, distorted voice making the laugh that much more insane.

Five green darts flew at the white-haired hollow, point blank range preventing him from dodging. Blood flowed freely for a few moments before the hollow's high-speed regeneration kicked in. A black Getsuga Tenshō tore between the two hollows, Grimmjow jumping back to avoid further injury. He switched targets, one clawed hand clashing with the Shinigami's blade as the other dug into a shoulder. A white katana through his own arm drew him away, a foot kicking Hichigo, sword leaving his arm as the other flew back.

He returned his attention to Ichigo, snarling as the ginger stabbed into his side, barely missing any vital organs. The Shinigami quickly shunpo-ed behind the Espada, a solid hit to the back of his head with Zangetsu's hilt knocking him out.

Before Hichigo could think of finishing off the cat-like hollow, the pair felt the overwhelming reiatsu belonging to Aizen. They left the Sexta incapacitated and headed out towards the stronger opponent, Ichigo's shoulder healing slowly from the residual power of his hollow.

* * *

Tyki approached the Espada he had been left with. Its form was that of an old, scarred man, a large battle axe wielded in one hand.

"Ah, one of the defectors. You don't look like much, it can't have been much of a shame to lose you." The Espada's voice sounded as old and gravelly as he looked.

"Your manners leave something to be desired, Espada-san." The Noah stood in a casual-looking stance, prepared should the other attack. The hollow gave him a glare, but it had nothing on Allen's Hichigo-esque death-glare. The axe was swung, the force enough to fell the trees behind Tyki, although he was left unharmed, his choosing ability saving him from finding himself in two pieces. Baraggan looked at him curiously, previously unknowing of any of the Noah's powers.

"It seems you're not so weak as I thought, just a coward who won't face my attacks properly." A smirk graced the Arrancar's features as he swung his axe once more.

Tyki ignored the comment, sending his Teez to swarm the enemy, preventing the Espada from seeing his movements. Baraggan sliced through the black butterflies, the survivors scattering to the relative safety of the trees. He paused as the strange sensation of a hand within his chest was felt, looking at the Noah before him. The hand clawed at blood vessels, causing the most possible damage before withdrawing, the hollow enraged and trying to hit the insubstantial Noah.

Ignoring the pain that burned through his nerves, the arrancar held his axe before him, axe-head facing the ground. The words 'Kuchiro Arrogante' where quiet, yet the silence around them made them sound like shouts. The large axe became slimmer and darker in colour, a spike now emerging from the middle, it appeared to be shackled to the Espada's arm with four golden chains. The hollow's flesh disintegrated, leaving a skeleton behind, draped in a robe with black fur lining the collar and hems.

The new axe form swung, lightly slicing the dodging Noah. A small rivulet of blood trickled down Tyki's arm, a look of mixed surprise and curiosity crossing his face. He retrieves the black blade of his advanced Teez once more, swiftly charging at the Espada, still unaffected by the other's Senescencia, even though the released axe could touch him.

Baraggan's delayed reactions lost him an arm, his faith in his ability to decay all that came near him leaving him open to attack. Another attack came, this one just managing to be dodged but causing the skeleton's crown to fall to the ground. His axe moved again, not making contact as the more prepared Noah escaped, movements fluid as he changed from dodge to attack in an instant. Tyki paused in his movements as a black-purple miasma began to spread, the foliage decaying into dust as it touched. The miasma washed over him, merely causing an odd feeling rather than the advanced aging shown by the local wildlife. He took advantage of the hollow's surprise and confusion over his lack of normal response, and charged again.

The miasma faded as the Espada's head went rolling, body disintergrating and leaving not trace of the beings existance save for the dead plants and small slice on a Noah's arm.

Tyki quickly tore a piece of his shirt to bind the wound and sat for moment before heading off. He could sense the presence of the Millenium Earl, and wished to help his allies against his one time leader.

* * *

Nnoitra glared at the young-looking Noah, who evaded his dual-crescent blades again. A look of boredom was thrown his way, as the girl came to rest a few feet away.

"Oh, is that all you can do, Natural Akuma. I was hoping for something a little more enjoyable." Road pouted, her voice laced with with disappointment. She darted forward so her face was mere inches from the other's, a grin working its way onto her features.

"How about we play a game then? " She flipped away from the blade that attempted to slice into her, her grin unfading. Her smile widened as the Espada's movements came to a stop, his mind drawn into a dream of the girl's making.

The autumn forest with hues of red, brown, orange and gold was replaced by a strange room, checked walls and floor in unending black and white, the ceiling high above and hidden in shadow. The only light was cast by a few odd candles scattered around, hovering in mid-air. The room was bare except for an empty throne of ebony wood, stylised leaves curling up the arms and back.

Nnoitra peered cautiously at the pointed, stripy candles, in case they were like those from before, yet they remained stationary but for the slight bobbing up and down as if they floated on an invisible sea only they could feel.

The Espada jumped away as a blade, much like his own, was swung towards him. He whirled around to see his attacker and paused at the sight that met his eye. Facing him was an almost identical copy of himself, merely with more normal shoes and no spoon around his head. The copy gave him a smirk before launching itself at the original, furious speed of attacks only just being blocked or evaded. Nnoitra finally got a return hit at his enemy, but it left him open to the other's attack, leaving them both injured, the copy with a slice through the side, original loosing the use of one arm.

The giggling of a young girl interrupted the combatants, the pair turning to see Road lounging on the throne. She waved for them to continue, ignoring Nnoitra's attempt to attack her as he was soon distracted by his clone slicing into his side to mirror the wound he had inflicted on said clone.

A swipe at the head sent the replica rolling away, blood streaming from a shallow wound, accompanied by a mocking clap from the Noah. The imitation Arrancar stood once more, pulling his precursor back into battle.

More blows were traded, neither of the pair giving any ground or taking any serious damage. Road drummed her fingers idly, becoming bored with the repetative fight and lack of any proper wounds, her sadistic side was calling for blood which she just wasn't getting. Wanting to move on, to more interesting prey, she created another clone behind the authentic Espada, a simple broadsword in its hand making swift work of separating the head from the body.

Road wandered back into reality, just in time to see a wall of energy smash into the shell of the fifth Espada, her sadism rejoicing at the sight of blood that rained on the clearing. She looked to the one who sent the wave that brought blood to see a teenage boy with an unusual white and red left arm. He stood in shadows, as if hiding, but did not move when the Noah approached. She gave the boy a smile - reigning in her sadism to keep such emotions hidden - and thanked him for his assistance. Sensing there was little she could do but get in the way of the current fights, she took to the sidelines, pulling the quiet boy with her as company.

* * *

**And there you go, another chapter done, be happy.**

**Review please, if you want you can constructively criticize, just no outright flames please.**

**Your pushing-the-cat-off-the-keyboard-because-it's-really-not-helpful-for-typing author**

**Kouseki**


End file.
